Inevitable love
by AnGeL BaBii
Summary: UPDATED 8.2.08 She comes to him everynight to fulfill her desires. It was meant to be nothing more than a physical relationship,but what if one of them gets in too deep? Will they dismiss the feelings,or accept them?Randy.OC.John.Batista. Love square!
1. Prologue

  
  
I told yall I had another story in the works and here it is! I just got back from Richmond earlier today from Raw and it was great! I must say that all of those who said Randy was hotter in person was absolutely right! But anyway here's the prologue and please read the note at the bottom of the page and please don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
Prologue:  
  
Andrea Enriquez reached in her pocket and took out the white card, room 309 tonight. She stepped into the elevator and straightened her clothes as she waited patiently, a red silky skirt that showed off her perfectly tanned legs, a white shirt that dipped down to reveal her well rounded cleavage topped off with a matching red jacket. Red was his favorite color on her so it was what she mostly wore when she was around him.  
  
The elevator doors opened as Andrea stepped off the elevator and calmly walked down the hall, scanning the door numbers as she passed. She glanced at her watch, it was midnight. "Right on time", she said to herself as she spotted the numbers 309 and stood in front of it. She slid the key into the slot and the green light blinked as she quietly pushed open the door and stepped in, she immediately spotted him waiting for her on the bed. She gave a devilish smile and closed the door behind her..........

---------------------------  
**Well, that's the prologue (Hey--gotta leave some things to the imagination lol) I know I didn't reveal who the guy is but I need help on deciding whether to use John or Randy as the guy...whatdya think? Should I continue? PLEASE review and let me know what you think--your opinion really matters to me!**


	2. Chapter 1: Something Else

Wow guys I had no idea that I would get as much feedback for this story as I did! Thank you guys so much for your suggestions and I have to say it was a hard decision to make about the guy but I decided to go with popular demand but don't get discouraged because you never know when a certain other guy may pop up in the story! Please keep the reviews coming and I promise to keep the chapters flowing so here is chapter 1, enjoy and let me know what you think:)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Andrea struggled to open the back of her camera with one hand while reaching over to her bag to retrieve the film with the other hand. While she was doing this someone came up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped in surprise and turned to see none other than Gail behind her, she smiled and said, "Hey girl."  
  
"Hey yourself," Gail greeted as she sat down beside Andrea and watched as she took the used film out of the camera and replaced it with the new, Andrea glanced over at Gail and asked, "What?"  
  
"You were with him last night weren't you?" Gail asked bluntly. Andrea continued to work on her camera without looking up , "What are you talking about?" she asked nonchalantly. Gail let out a laugh, "Don't act stupid Andy--you bailed on me just so you could screw that loser?" Andrea put down the camera and looked at Gail, "He's not a loser," she said.  
  
"So you were with him then," Gail stated. Andrea shrugged and went back to her camera, "So what if I was?" Gail sighed, "You said you weren't going to mess around with him anymore--he's nothing but trouble Andy!"  
  
Andrea finished fixing her camera and stood up, "Why are you so worried about it Gail? It's not like were anything serious--just a quick rumble in the sheets, no strings attached."  
  
"I'm worried because you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt, he's nothing but a player Andrea," Gail said.  
  
"All we have is a physical relationship--that's it. What he decides to do with his life is his own business, as long as he's there when I need him I don't personally don't give a fuck what he's doing!" Andrea exclaimed. Gail sighed and stood up, "Look I'm only saying this because I care about you--I just don't want you to get in too deep with this guy," she said.  
  
Andrea smiled lightly, "I know you care Gail--but don't worry so much about me, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Gail laughed lightly, "Yeah that's what you think--I'll see ya later okay?" Andrea nodded, "All right--see ya."   
  
Not long after Gail left, Andrea soon felt two arms wrapped around her waist followed by a pair of lips making a trail down her neck. Andrea smiled as she turned her head, "Hey I've work to do--we'll play later."  
  
"You look sexy," he whispered in her ear, Andrea giggled and elbowed him in the ribs gently, "Go before I get in trouble," she said sternly. Randy smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek, "403," he whispered as he slid a key into her back pocket, "don't be late," he said as he winked at her and walked off.  
  
Andrea smiled as she watched him walk off, she grabbed her camera and headed out to the arena to get ready for the show.  
  
----------------------  
After the show:

"Hey Andy--wait up!" A voice called to Andrea as she was heading to the parking lot to leave. She turned to see Trish running to catch up, "Hey Trish," Andrea greeted when Trish caught up.  
  
"Hey--where you headed off to so fast?" Trish asked. Andrea held up the room key Randy gave her and Trish smiled, "Ohhh---I see you gonna hoe around with Mr. Orton," Trish teased as Andrea laughed. "You know it," Andrea said.  
  
"So I'm guessing you're not gonna meet us tomorrow morning?" Trish asked as the two women started to walk to the parking lot. Andrea shrugged, "Depends on how much sleep I get," she said jokingly as Trish laughed.  
  
"You know you two would make an awesome couple," Trish commented.  
  
Andrea raised her eyebrow, "Yeah--right."  
  
"I'm serious! You two got major chemistry!" Trish said.  
  
"No--it's just--not there for me. I mean don't get me wrong he's great in bed but we could never function as a couple, and besides Randy's not one to settle down with one person right now and I don't think I am either," Andrea explained as she unlocked her trunk and placed her bag inside.  
  
"Andrea--it's impossible for two normal people to screw around like you guys do and not have some sort of feelings for each other," Trish said.  
  
"Well, who ever said we were normal?" Andrea grinned as she shut the trunk. "It's been real but I gotta get going," she said as she walked around to the drivers side. Trish smiled, "Call me in the morning okay?"   
  
"I always do", Andrea laughed as she got into her car and headed to the hotel.  
  
-----------------------  
  
At the Hotel:  
  
"Hey sexy," Randy greeted as he came out of the bathroom later that night. Andrea had just gotten there and she smiled at Randy as she placed her purse on the side table. Randy walked over to her and whistled, "You get hotter everytime I see you," he smiled.  
  
Andrea giggled as she wrapped her arms around Randy's waist, "Nice room," she commented as she took a look around at the large suite. Randy smiled and said, "The bed is the best part." Andrea laughed softly as she attempted to pull away from Randy but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Randy smirked as he brought up one hand and lifted up her face to meet his gaze. Andrea smiled and leaned up to capture Randy's lips in a quick kiss but Randy made it deeper, moving his hand to her hair. Andrea responded by moving her hands to his shoulders and pulling him in to her. Randy wasted no time and started to move toward the bed, his left hand moving from Andrea's waist to the buttons of her shirt.  
  
Andrea felt the back of her knees hit the bed as she let herself fall onto the soft smooth silk of the comforter, Randy followed by slowly climbing on top of her, his fingers released the last button on her shirt. Randy broke the kiss and straddled Andrea so he could slide the unbuttoned shirt off her shoulders, Andrea sat up and placed her hands on the bottom of Randy's wife beater, lifting it up and over his head with ease. Randy pushed Andrea back on the bed and pinned her arms above her head with his right hand and leaned in for another kiss, this one more intense and full of hunger than the previous. Andrea felt shivers run up and down her body as Randy used his left hand to run down the side of her stomach and stopped at the zipper of her jeans, slowly pulling it down........  
  
----------------------------  
  
Andrea slowly lifted the heavy arm and removed it from around her waist, she glanced over at the clock that read 4:10 am. She sighed and quietly removed the tangled sheets from her body, she stopped for a moment and looked behind her to see if Randy was still asleep and sure enough his eyes were closed and Andrea could hear his soft snores. She sat up and reached down on the floor to retrieve her red thong and bra. Quickly clasping the bra on and sliding her thong back on Andrea stood and searched for her jeans and shirt.  
  
"Leaving already?" A half-asleep voice asked.  
  
Andrea turned in surprise and saw that Randy was setting up on the bed and looking at her with sleepy eyes, "Gotta flight in a couple of hours and I haven't packed yet," Andrea whispered as she pulled her pants on and scanned the room for her shirt.  
  
Randy sighed and stood up, pulling a pair of boxers on as he went. He walked over to the foot of the bed and lifted the covers and held out Andrea's dark blue shirt. Andrea took the shirt and put it on, Randy watched as she buttoned the shirt up and headed to retrieve her purse. He followed her over to the table and stood behind her as she searched for her keys. "Why can't you wait until morning?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Andrea jumped at his closeness and turned to face him, "Because there's no reason to," she answered simply as she took his hand and placed the room key he gave her earlier, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "See ya next week," she said as she opened the door and slipped out before Randy had a chance to stop her.  
  
Randy sighed and leaned against the door, man that girl was something else he said to himself.  
  
-----------------------  
And I think I'll cut it off here--What do you think? Good? Bad? As you already know I made Andrea a photographer and I'm going to have her work both shows just because I have something in mind---what is that exactly? Well, review and you'll find out soon! 


	3. Chapter 2: Another One

Thank you for all the reviews--You guys are the greatest! Here it is, for your reading pleasures, chapter 2! Don't forget to review at the end:)  
  
Chapter 2:  
Smackdown Taping:  
  
Andrea smiled as she walked into the arena for Smackdown, her favorite show. While she loved everyone at Raw, Andrea connected with everyone on Smackdown on a much deeper level, and it was more laid back than the Monday night show. As she was heading to pick up her supplies, she stopped at a door and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal her best friend Jackie.  
  
"Hey Andy!" Jackie said as she pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Hey," Andrea greeted.   
  
"Late night?" Jackie asked as she noticed the tried look on Andrea's face.  
  
"You have no idea!" Andrea laughed as the two girls started to head down the hall, "So how was your night with a certain Smackdown superstar?" Andrea asked.  
  
Jackie's face broke into a smile, "Oh my gosh it was amazing Andy--he's so sweet he took me to dinner and we went to the movies--it was great!" Andrea smiled at the happy look on Jackie's face, "About time you and Charlie got together," Andrea stated.  
  
"Speaking of getting together--I'm assuming you were with Randy last night?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Andrea wondered.  
  
"Andrea--when are you ever going to get in a stable relationship? This bed hopping of yours has got to stop," Jackie advised.  
  
Andrea sighed, "We've had this conversation a million times Jackie--I'm happy with my life right now, I don't need a relationship!" The two walked into catering and headed over to get some food, "Besides--like there's anyone that would want to put up with my work schedule," Andrea added.  
  
"Hello? Andrea are you completely blind? Look!" Jackie said as she pointed towards the back of the room. Andrea turned and saw what she was pointing at, it was John Cena. Andrea smiled and waved at him before turning back to face Jackie, "What about John?" she asked.  
  
Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes as she paid for her food and waited for Andrea, "Did you see the way he was looking at you?" Andrea glanced back over at John, who was busy talking to Danny Basham. "What the hell are you trying to say?" Andrea asked as the two walked over to the nearest table.  
  
"I'm saying that the guy has the hots for you and yet you never give him the time of day!" Jackie exclaimed as she sat down. "Whatever Jackie--John and I are just friends," Andrea stated as she grabbed a napkin.  
  
"Oh come on--you can't set there and honestly tell me that he's not full of hotness" Jackie said. Andrea laughed at her friend's comment, "I never said he wasn't hot but--"  
  
"But nothing--Oh my gosh he's coming over here!" Jackie squealed as she saw John walking over to where they were setting. Andrea watched as John made his way over to their table, he smiled at her and waved at Jackie.  
  
"Hey Andy, Jackie," he greeted.  
  
"Hey John," the girls replied. Jackie excused herself to get more napkins, Andrea rolled her eyes at Jackie's poor excuse to get her alone with John. "So what brings you over here?" Andrea asked as she opened her soda.  
  
"Just saw you setting down and I wanted to see how you're doing," John answered.  
  
"I'm fine--and yourself?" Andrea asked politely as she glared at Jackie, who was standing by the trash can nearby, obviously eavesdropping, with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"I'm aiight--listen I wanted to ask you if you had any plans after the show," John stated.  
  
"Well," Andrea started to say but Jackie cut in.  
  
"She's totally free tonight John!" Jackie yelled. John laughed at the glare that Jackie received from Andrea. "Because if you weren't doing anything then I was going to ask if you wanted to go get something to eat--that is if you want to," John continued.  
  
"That sounds--"  
  
"Yes, Yes she will join you John!" Jackie interrupted once again as she walked back over to the table, she smiled at Andrea who looked like she wanted to murder her. John watched the silent exchanges between the two friends and smiled, "You want to meet me by the locker rooms after the show then?" He asked.  
  
Andrea quickly stood up and covered Jackie's mouth with her hand, "Sounds great," she said to John. John smiled and said, "Great--I'll see you later then." Andrea smiled and watched as John went back over to his table, then she looked over at Jackie. "You happy now?" she asked as she sat back down.  
  
Jackie smiled and said, "Yes, very happy,"  
  
-------------------------  
  
After the show:  
  
Andrea glanced in her compact mirror as she made her way over to meet John, she sighed and shut it before placing in her purse. "Why am I getting myself worked up over this? It's only dinner it's not like it's a date," Andrea said to herself. But no matter how may times she said that to herself she found herself becoming more nervous as she neared the locker rooms.   
  
"Andrea!"  
  
Andrea jumped as she whipped around and saw Jackie and Charlie behind her, "Don't do that!" she said as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.  
  
"Sorrry---nervous?" Charlie asked as Jackie laughed.  
  
"No, I'm not nervous," Andrea said quickly. Jackie looked at Charlie with a smirk before turning to Andrea, "You sure Andy--you seem a little....jumpy," she said.  
  
"I'm not jumpy," Andrea said. "What are you two still doing here anyway?"  
  
"Making sure you don't diss John," Charlie said, Jackie nodded in agreement.  
  
"What!? Why would I diss John?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Let's see maybe because everytime you seem to get a date you come up with a lame excuse to get out of it," Jackie said.  
  
"That's not true--and besides it's not a date, it's just dinner," Andrea said.  
  
"How many times have you said that to yourself?" Charlie asked, Andrea sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Fine--maybe I'm a little nervous but I'm not going to diss him," she said.  
  
"Aww she's nervous Charlie--maybe she really likes him," Jackie squealed.  
  
"You know as much as I would love to stand here and listen to you two awwing over my personal life, I've got to go meet John" Andrea said as she started to head down the hall.  
  
'Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jackie yelled playfully after her.  
  
Andrea smiled as she waved at the two before turning the corner, she immediately spotted John standing in front of the men's locker room, his back towards Andrea. She approached slowly and placed her hands over John's eyes, "Guess who?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
John smiled and said playfully, "Could it be my really hot date?" Andrea laughed and put her hands down, John turned to her and said, "I was right--do I get a hug?" Andrea smiled and pulled John in for a small hug, which John gladly returned. "So where are we going at--midnight?" Andrea asked as she looked at her watch. John shrugged and placed his arm over Andrea's shoulders, "I guess we'll have to drive around until we find a place," he said as he guided them towards the parking garadge.  
  
"Sounds good to me", Andrea agreed as she wrapped an arm around John's waist.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Well, I guess Wendy's is better than not eating at all" John laughed as she handed Andrea her food and sat down at the table beside her.  
  
"True," Andrea laughed as she unwrapped her burger.  
  
"So Andrea--we have been working together for almost a year and I know hardly anything about you," John said as he took a bite into his food.  
  
"There's not much to know," Andrea said lightly.  
  
"There's a lot to know Andrea," John said seriously. "I mean here I am hopelessly smitten with you from the first time I saw you but I know nothing about you and no one seems to want to tell me what you're all about."  
  
Andrea's eyes widened, "What do you mean by smitten?" she asked nervously.   
  
"I mean that I've been trying to ask you out for months but I've always chickened out---I really like you Andrea and I want to get to know you," John explained.  
  
Andrea felt closed in all of a sudden, she felt John grab her hand and move closer to her. "You okay Andrea?" he whispered in her ear. Andrea felt shivers run down her spine as she felt John's breath on her neck. She had to get out of there. "Umm-I got to go to the bathroom," she said quickly. She removed her hand from John's grasp as she stood up and rushed to the bathroom before John had a chance to say anything.  
  
Andrea leaned against the closed door and placed her hand over her chest as she tried to calm her breathing, why is she freaking out? Andrea took a deep breath and walked over to the sink and turned on the water, she cupped her hands under the faucet and splashed cold water over her face. Andrea placed her hands on the sides of the sink and looked up at the mirror, that was when she saw the window.   
  
After drying off her face, Andrea took out her cell phone and leaned against the wall next to the window. She punched some numbers into her phone and waited for the person to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"I can't do it Jackie," Andrea said in a panic.  
  
"Woah woah calm down--where are you?"  
  
"In the bathroom at Wendy's," Andrea answered.  
  
"Well, where's John?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Out there setting down---I can't stay here you have to come get me," Andrea said.  
  
"What?! Are you insane? Get John to take you back to the hotel."  
  
"Jackie I can't be alone with him now come and get me," Andrea begged.  
  
"It's 1 in the morning Andrea I am not going to bail you out on another date!"  
  
"Jackie if you don't come and get me I'm going out the window and you know I will!" Andrea said loudly.  
  
"Andrea you will not go out the window again! Do not do this to him Andy just tell him you don't feel well and he'll take you back."  
  
"I'm opening the window Jackie!"  
  
"FINE Just stay there and I'll come get you but you have some major explaining to do when we get back!" Jackie said in a frustrated voice as she hung up. Andrea closed her phone and sighed, there goes another one she said to herself.  
  
------------------------  
And there you go--chapter 2! What's up with Andrea? Why is she dissing John? Is it because of Randy? Is it because of John? Or is it because she's just crazy? Well, you know what to do--review and all shall be revealed! 


	4. Chapter 3: Speechless

Sorry it took so long to update but I've been drawing blanks for all of my stories so this chapter probably won't be the best but please still review and let me know if you like it or not.  
  
Chapter 3:  
Later on:  
  
Andrea closed her eyes as she fell back onto her bed, it had been a long night and she was glad it was over. After she had hung up with Jackie she stayed in the bathroom until Jackie snuck in and came and got her, while she was relieved that the night was over she felt horrible about leaving John like that.   
  
"Well, I hope you're happy Andrea Enriquez--you just bailed on the sweetest guy in the world for no reason!" Jackie said angrily as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"I know," Andrea said quietly as she sat up and looked down at her hands.  
  
"I just don't know what your problem is! I try and try to get you a nice guy but everytime you spaz out and leave them hanging! Do you have any clue as to how hurt John probably is right now? And for what huh? Just because so you can keep sleeping around!" Jackie said loudly as she paced in front of Andrea.  
  
"You don't understand Jackie," Andrea said.  
  
"You're right I don't understand Andrea! I don't understand because you have these wonderful guys that see you as more than just a piece of ass but yet you seem to want to go off with the ones that just want to use you! Like that asshole Randy!"   
  
"Don't bring Randy into this!" Andrea said as she stood up to face Jackie.  
  
"Why not? You know before you started screwing around with him you used to have standards and morals but now you don't even seem to give a damn about what anyone thinks of you!" Jackie yelled.  
  
"Well, Jackie why don't you give me one good reason as to why I should give a damn about what people think of me!" Andrea said loudly.  
  
"Because you're a good person Andrea--you're a great friend and a kind hearted person! But screwing around with Randy will give everyone an impression that you're just some floozy and you're far from that! I don't want my best friend having horrible rumors spread about them," Jackie said as she stood in front of Andrea.  
  
"When did this turn into another argument about me and Randy?" Andrea asked angrily.  
  
"Because he's the reason why you don't give any other guy the time of day! I mean honestly Andrea you act as if you two are married or something--how do you know that he isn't fucking some slut as we speak?" Jackie pointed out.  
  
"I don't know okay?" Andrea shouted as she sat back down on the bed and put her face in her hands, "Look I know that you and Gail and everyone else may not agree with me and Randy's relationship but he's the only guy that understands me--and yeah we don't have a stable relationship, hell we don't even have much of one, but were okay with that. And if I'm okay with it, then you should be too."  
  
Jackie stayed silent for a few moments before replying, "You're right I guess--I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. If you're happy with your situation with Randy then I guess I should at least be able to tolerate it." Andrea smiled and pulled Jackie into a small hug, Jackie smiled and glanced over at the clock.  
  
"Look it's like 3 in the morning and we've got a flight to catch in a couple of hours so let's just handle this next week," Jackie said before walking over to her own bed. Andrea nodded and leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes, truth be told, she knew she wouldn't get any sleep. Not when she only had one person on her mind.  
  
--------------------  
  
July 5th Raw:  
  
Andrea irritably pushed a piece of hair from her face as she tried to put together some cameras that she bought before she went to the arena for Raw. After a few more attempts to concentrate on the task at hand, Andrea sighed and dropped the tools in her hand.   
  
"Tough weekend?"  
  
Andrea turned to see Gail next to her with a concerned look on her face, "You could say that," Andrea replied as she rested her head on her arms. Gail smiled sympathetically and sat down next to Andrea, "Jackie called me earlier," she said quietly.  
  
Andrea lifted her head and said irritatingly, "Please don't give me another lecture about commitment I think Jackie's covered it."  
  
"Don't worry I'm not," Gail reassured her. "Actually I wanted to talk--well tell you something that happened this weekend at the house shows."  
  
Andrea raised her eyebrow in curiosity and said, "Uh--sure go ahead."  
  
Gail sighed as she tried to search her head for the right words to say, "Well I don't know if you know but--after the Saturday houseshow me and Nora went to the bar to get a couple of drinks, and we saw Randy there."  
  
"Yeah--and?" Andrea asked.  
  
"He was with a girl--and they seemed pretty close," Gail finished. Andrea looked confused as she asked, "Well what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"I saw her with him again earlier and when I asked Dave who she was, he said that she was his girlfriend and that they've been dating for about 2 years," Gail said.  
  
Andrea's eyes widened in shock, Randy never told her he had a girlfriend. "Wha--what? He has a girlfriend?" Gail nodded, Andrea sat back in her chair and ran a hand through her hair, "H-he never told me that he had a-a girlfriend."   
  
"I'm sorry but--I wanted to let you know before you saw them together," Gail said.  
  
Andrea sat there frozen before she closed her eyes and put her face in her hands, "I can't believe this--I feel like such a--such a--whore."  
  
"You are not a whore--Andrea do not blame yourself for his faults he should have told you he had a girlfriend," Gail said sternly as she put a hand on her shoulder. Andrea sighed, "I need to get some fresh air," she said as she stood up and headed toward the nearest exit.  
  
Andrea furiously ran a hand through her hair as she stomped off, how could he do this to her? I mean it's not like they're in an official relationship but he has a girlfriend for gods sake! Why did he continue to sleep with her when he had someone waiting at home for him? One things for certain though, she will not become his mistress that's for damn sure.   
  
As she rounded the corner she spotted Randy walking out of catering, alone. Andrea took this opportunity to follow him. "Randy!" she yelled after him. Randy stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see a fuming Andrea, oh shit, Randy thought as he waited for her to walk up to him.  
  
As soon as Andrea caught up with him, she reached up and slapped him on the face, hard. "You fucking asshole how dare you?" she yelled as Randy held his stinging cheek.  
  
"What the fuck Andrea?" Randy said angrily but was cut off by Andrea.  
  
"No! Don't you think that you could've at least told me that you had a fucking girlfriend that you had been dating for 2 years? What the fuck Randy? You know, I defended you! I defended you when everyone else in this locker room did nothing but talk shit about you! But now I know that everything that was said about you is true, you are nothing but a conniving two timing, womanizer that treats women like they're nothing! I feel sorry for your girlfriend because she has no idea how much of a jerk you really are! So from now on don't you dare so much as look at me--I will not become your whore Randy Orton so find some other girl that will!" And with that Andrea brushed past him, leaving Randy standing there speechless.  
  
---------------  
Well there's chapter 3, hope it wasn't that bad lol. Please leave a review, they really give me the inspiration to keep writing! Until next time:) 


	5. Chapter 4: Forgive or not to Forgive?

I'm so sorry for lacking in updates you guys--I had no idea that I would be as busy as I have been. I don't know if anything else is gonna come up so I'm not gonna promise anything, but I am trying lol. Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate 'em. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review when your done!

Chapter 4:

Smackdown Taping:

As soon as Andrea arrived at the arena for Smackdown, she wasted no time in finding John. Her guilt had been overbearing the past few days and she felt horrible for leaving him last week, hopefully he won't hate her. "Yeah right Andrea--you left the guy in a Wendy's and you just expect him to forgive and forget?" Her inner voice yelled at her.

Andrea sighed as she spotted the men's locker room just down the hall, but before she had a chance to reach her destination, Jackie pulled her into the women's locker room.

"What the--" Andrea said as Jackie closed the door behind them.

"I so heard about what happened on Monday you go girl!" Jackie squealed happily.

"How did you--"

"Backstage gossip travels fast girl," Jackie answered as she pulled Andrea over to the bench and sat down.

"So what's your side of the story?" she asked.

Andrea sighed and said simply, "There's nothing really to say--except that once again everyone is right and I'm wrong."

"Oh come on Andy--don't be like that," Jackie said.

"What? Isn't that what you want to hear? That you were right? Fine Jackie, you were right. Now you can go ahead and say I told you so because I know you're really dying to say that!" Andrea exclaimed.

Jackie sighed and said, "I know that I said some stuff but I only said it so you would stop seeing him. I never wanted those things to be true Andy."

Andrea shook her head and took a deep breath, "I don't know why I'm acting like this--it's not like we were committed or anything. But when I heard that he had a girlfriend I lost it--no girl should ever have to go through finding out that her boyfriend has been screwing around with someone else--I couldn't do it."

"This is about Brad isn't it?" Jackie asked gently.

Andrea felt the tears start to well up in her eyes as she heard his name, her and Brad dated for almost 4 years, Andrea truly thought they were going to get married. She was head over hills for Brad and she thought he felt the same way, but then she started hearing rumors of him sleeping around with one of his coworkers. Andrea confronted Brad with it but he told her that it was just a stupid rumor and because Andrea was so blinded by her love for him she believed him. After that Brad became distant and was always out and then one day she decided to visit him at work and discovered Brad and his coworker getting hot and heavy in his office. After that Andrea promised herself that she would never get involved in another relationship because she just couldn't set herself up to be hurt like that again.

"Knowing how I felt after I found out about Brad--I knew that I could never subject another girl to that hurt," Andrea quietly said as she looked down at her hands.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better you did the right thing--that you should be happy for," Jackie said as she pulled Andrea in for a brief hug.

"Thanks Jackie," Andrea said as she stood up.

"So where were you headed off to earlier?" Jackie wondered.

"Oh I was going to find John and uh, apologize for last week," Andrea said.

"Last I saw he was practicing in the ring," Jackie stated.

"Okay," Andrea said as she started to head for the door. She turned and asked, "Did he seem you know..."

"He seemed fine to me--don't worry John's pretty laid back so I don't think he'll destroy you," Jackie said lightly. Andrea smiled and headed out the door.

----------------------

Just as Jackie said John was busy in the ring working out with his opponent for the night, Luther. Andrea took a deep breath to calm her nerves and slowly made her way down to the ring. She waited patiently at the end of the ramp and watched the two men go over their moves, she had to admit, John looked pretty damn good in the ring.

A few minutes later she saw Luther saying something to John and pointing towards her, Andrea held her breath as she saw John turn his head to look at her. His expression was unreadable but Andrea could tell it wasn't friendly, she turned her attention to Luther, who patted John on the back and made his way out of the ring.

Andrea gathered up her strength and slowly walked over to the ring, she felt John's eyes on her as she walked up to where he was standing. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip nervously as she watched John stare at her, his body glistened in sweat as he stood unmoving. Finally Andrea opened her mouth and said in a whisper, "Um--I need to talk to you."

John slowly licked his lips and held his gaze for a few more moments before slowly nodding, he then walked over to the apron and slid out of the ring and stood in front of her. Andrea couldn't help but feel a little intimidated as she looked up at him, being only 5 foot 7 John towered over her.

Andrea sighed and said softly, "I know that you're probably upset with me and I don't blame you at all. And I know that there's nothing I could say or do to make what I did seem the least bit justable but I'm terribly sorry John. I was totally wrong and you didn't deserve that at all, you're a really sweet guy and I took advantage of that and if there's anyway I could take it all back I would".

Andrea took a deep breath and continued, "And I want you to know that I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." Andrea looked at John when she finished and saw that his expression was still unreadable. After a few minutes of complete silence, Andrea sighed and turned away. What was she thinking? That he would say forget about it and move on? She should've know this was a bad idea.

"Hey!" John called out suddenly. Andrea turned slowly to face him, "Yeah?" she asked quietly.

John walked up the ramp towards Andrea, who wore a confused expression on her face. John stopped in front of Andrea and stared at her blankly for a few moments before whispering softly, "I really liked you ya know?" His gaze softened as he said this, he raised his hand and ran it through the strands of hair that had fallen from Andrea's messy bun. Andrea closed her eyes to keep her emotions at bay, she couldn't show any signs of weakness, especially at that moment.

John took a deep breath and leaned into her ear, "And as much as I want to forgive you--I can't."

Andrea released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that John's gaze had once again turned cold and held no emotion. The two stood there like that for a few more seconds before John brushed past her and headed toward the back. Andrea continued to stand on the middle of the ramp, frozen. Her mind kept replaying those last words, "As much as I want to forgive you--I can't."

It wasn't until then Andrea felt two tears running softly down her face.

----------------------

Whew--after like 2 weeks I finally finished this chapter lol. I actually have sort of an idea on how this story is gonna go but I'm still deciding some things. I'll get the Raw chapter up as soon as I can so please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing lol.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Friend

Thanks for the reviews--Please keep 'em coming and the chapters will keep rolling lol Anyway, here's chapter 5, review:)  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Wow--that's rough Andy, I'm sorry," Gail offered sincerely after Andrea told her what happened with John last week.  
  
"Yeah--I mean I kinda knew that he wouldn't be exactly friendly but I guess that I just wasn't entirely prepared for him coming right out and basically implying that he hates me," Andrea said as her and Gail headed toward catering.  
  
"I really doubt that he hates you Andy--I just think that he's still hurt over it. He'll come around sooner or later you just gotta give him time," Gail said.  
  
"God I feel like such a heartless bitch," Andrea said as she pushed opened the door of catering and walked in, Gail behind her.  
  
"Stop beating yourself up over this--everything will be fine, trust me," Gail reassured her as they headed toward the food line.  
  
After getting something to eat Andrea and Gail sat down at one of the tables with Trish. "Hey guys," Trish greeted as the two girls sat down. "Hey," Andrea said as Gail smiled in greeting.  
  
"So what's new with you guys?" Trish asked as she took a sip of her water.  
  
"Nothing much--only that John hates me," Andrea said sadly as she played around with her salad.  
  
"He does not hate you Andy," Gail said sternly.  
  
"Oh I'm guessing the apologizing didn't go over well, did it?" Trish asked. Andrea nodded and sighed, "Well I'm sure he doesn't hate you, maybe John has too much pride to accept your apology," Trish offered.  
  
"That's what I try to tell her but she never listens to me," Gail said as Andrea's eyes widened. Gail and Trish looked at Andrea weirdly and looked in the direction she was starring at, it was Randy who had just entered the room. And he wasn't alone. "Sure didn't take him long to find another whore," Andrea mumbled as she started playing with her food.  
  
"That jerk has some fucking nerve, I mean it hasn't even been a week since his girlfriend was here and here he is with his new mistress!", Gail said angrily.  
  
"Some things never change", Trish commented as she looked more closely at the girl attached to Randy's hip, "Wait a minute isn't that--"  
  
"Yep," Gail confirmed quietly.  
  
"What a two-faced wench! I saw her and Randy's girlfriend hanging out last week like they were best friends!" Trish said.  
  
"Only so she could get to Randy--I hope she knows that sleeping with him will not guarantee her the winner of the diva search," Gail said. Andrea sighed as threw down her fork and pushed her plate away. She stood up and angrily stormed out of the catering room, with Gail and Trish watching in shock at the sudden outburst.  
  
Once she was outside, Andrea leaned against the wall and put her face in her hands. Why was she freaking out about this? It's just Randy. After all, it was him who lied to her so why did she care so much that he was sleeping with that diva contestant? Andrea sniffed and realized that she was on the verge of tears, "What the fuck is wrong with me? Am I turning soft or what?" she said outloud.  
  
"Hey Andrea--you okay?" A deep voice asked.  
  
Andrea looked up and saw a pair of brown eyes starring at her, she took a deep breath and nodded slightly, "Yeah--I'm fine," she said.  
  
"I'm guessing you saw Randy?"  
  
Andrea nodded but said quickly, "It's not like I care--I mean he's free to fuck whoever he wants to."  
  
"He was pretty quiet all weekend at the house shows--wouldn't talk to anyone. Are you sure you two did have something more going on?"  
  
"No--I was just his fill in while he was away from his girlfriend," Andrea said bitterly. She looked up at Dave and said quietly, "So what are you doing out here talking to someone like me?"  
  
"Someone like you?" Dave asked confused.  
  
"Yeah--I guess I'm known as the slut around here now," Andrea said.  
  
"You're not a slut Andrea," Dave said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face the catering door window, "that's the slut," he said as he pointed to the girl on Randy's lap. Andrea laughed lightly as she peered in the window.  
  
"Now that's the pretty smile I like to see," Dave said.  
  
Andrea smiled and looked over at Dave, "Thanks."  
  
Just then the doors opened and revealed Gail, "Oh hey Andy--Dave." Dave nodded at Gail and said to Andrea, "Well--I'll take my leave now--see you two ladies later." Andrea smiled and said, "Bye Dave."  
  
Once Dave was out of sight, Gail turned to Andrea and asked, "What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing," Andrea said nonchalantly.  
  
"He married Andrea," Gail warned.  
  
"Gail just because I talk to someone of the opposite sex does not mean I plan on sleeping with them," Andrea said.  
---------------------  
After the show:  
  
Andrea yawned as she packed away her camera equipment after the show, Raw was always more busier than Smackdown, mostly because it was done live. As she was zipping up her bag she heard someone clear their throat behind her, Andrea turned to see Randy's girlfriend. "Can I help you with something?" Andrea asked as politely as she could, she was in no mood for drama right now.  
  
"You Andrea?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yeah" Andrea answered as she placed her bag over her shoulder. "I didn't know you were still traveling with Randy," she said.  
  
"Yeah I stayed at the hotel," The girl answered.  
  
"Did you want anything?" Andrea asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I just wanted to see for myself."  
  
"See what?" Andrea asked in a confused voice as she started to walked away.  
  
"The person my boyfriend has been screwing behind my back--I wanted to see what was so special about you," came a reply.  
  
Andrea sighed and placed her bag on the floor, she turned to face the girl. "Look--I had no idea Randy was involved with someone, he never mentioned you. I just found out last week and when I did I told him I didn't want to see him anymore, so you're wasting your time by coming and trying to start a fight," she said.  
  
"You really expect me to buy that?" The blonde asked.  
  
"You don't have to believe me," Andrea stated. "But it's the truth and I'm sticking to it."  
  
"Okay look just cut the bull--let me say this so even a slut like you can understand. Stay away from Randy okay? He's happy with me and I'll be damned if someone like you will ruin it," The girl said.  
  
Andrea walked over to the girl and looked her in the eye, "You don't know anything about me or what's been going on but let me make this clear to you. I don't need nor want a guy that I wouldn't even trust with my own dog--let alone around other women, I have been there and done that and let me tell you something honey once a cheater, always a cheater. So instead of standing here and picking a fight that you can't win I would advise that you talk with your boyfriend, because you might just learn something. If he was happy with you as you said, he wouldn't be hanging around with that diva wannabe. Think about it." With that, Andrea turned and walked away.  
  
"God I can't believe this," Andrea said to herself a few moments later as she headed to the exit, "that's what you get when you sleep around Andrea," she told herself. She didn't even know how Randy's girlfriend found out about her, and why she had to come to Andrea instead of talking with Randy about it. Andrea sighed and stopped in the middle of the hall, the words of the girl rang through her mind. _"let me say this so even a slut like you can understand!"_ Andrea ran a hand over her face as she leaned against a wall, maybe she was a slut after all. A no good slut that everybody hated. Andrea took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she didn't notice someone walking toward her until they spoke. "What are you still doing here?"  
  
Andrea opened her eyes and saw Dave standing there with his bag on his shoulder, "I could ask you the same thing," Andrea replied as she rubbed her temples.  
  
"I'm running a little late," Dave smiled. He noticed the sad expression on Andrea's face and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Andrea sighed and said softly, "Nothing--I'm fine."  
  
"You're a really bad liar you know?" Dave said lightly.  
  
Andrea chuckled slightly before responding, "So I've been told." There was silence for a few minutes before Dave said, "So you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to beg to get it out of you?" Andrea lifted her head off the wall and asked quietly, "How did Randy's girlfriend find out about me?"  
  
Dave sighed and put down his bag, he stood in front of Andrea and looked down at her, "One of the crew members were talking and she heard, she went to ask Randy about it but he wouldn't say either way so I guess she took that as a yes." Andrea nodded and bit her bottom lip slightly, "Why did you wanna know?" Dave asked.  
  
"She came up to me a few minutes ago and tried to start shit with me--I didn't even know she was still traveling with Randy," Andrea said.  
  
"What did she say?" Dave asked.  
  
"Oh the usual things the girlfriend says to the other woman--that I better stay away from Randy and told me I'm a slut, and basically implied I was the scum of the earth," Andrea said.  
  
"Danielle's just pissed off--she's really a nice girl," Dave commented.  
  
"You know you're not making it any better," Andrea said as she picked up her bag and started to walk away. Dave grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him, "I'm sorry--look how about we go and get a drink or something and we'll talk," he said.  
  
"Last I checked you were married and we all know what going out for drinks leads to. I'm not about to get myself into more trouble," Andrea said as she pulled her arm away and continued down the hall.  
  
"Hey wait! I meant as friends--you look like you need someone to talk to," Dave called out. Andrea stopped and turned around to face him, "Friends?" she asked. Dave nodded and said, "Friends." Andrea smiled and said, "I'd like that,"

---------------------  
I bet you didn't see that one did ya? So what's the deal with Dave? Isn't he happily married? What about Randy--is Andrea going to confront Randy? And what about John? All these questions and more will be answered soon so review and I may just update quicker. Smackdown Chapter will be posted next so until next time:)


	7. Chapter 6: Blackeyes and confrontations

Thank you all for the reviews, I'm really glad that you guys like reading my stories:) I know that I'm really behind on the time so I've kinda fast forwarded a couple of weeks so hopefully I'll be able to keep up this time lol.  
  
By the way if I mentioned this was strictly a Randy/Andrea pairing then ignore that because I just may make this a John/Andy or a Dave/Andy, a Randy/Andy or maybe pair her with someone else. Like perhaps a TNA wrestler, the possibilities are endless so here's the part where I ask you, What you want next? John, Dave, Randy, anyone? Anyway here's chapter 6 enjoy! Don't forget to review!!!!

Chapter 6:  
Smackdown Taping 8/10/04  
  
It had been about 3 weeks since that drink with Dave and ever since then Andrea found herself becoming quite fond of the monster they call Batista. Not in any sexual way of course but in a friendly way, anytime Andrea needed a guys perspective on something she'd talk to Dave, who was the first guy she was actually just friends with. But Andrea was totally content with their relationship that they had built over the short amount of time.  
  
Even though it had been weeks since that incident with John, he had still made no effort talk or even look in her direction. Although part of Andrea still felt bad about what she'd done, Andrea knew that she needed to move on and stop dwelling in the 'what ifs' that invaded her mind at times.  
  
"Hey Andy come over here!" Jackie yelled from ringside.  
  
Andrea placed her camera on the table nearby and walked from the area beside the main stage and beside the ramp to where Jackie was standing. "What's up?" she asked once she was beside Jackie.  
  
"Me and Charlie are working the main event tonight!", Jackie said excitedly as she kept her focus on Charlie warming up in the ring.  
  
"Yeah I heard, that's awesome," Andrea smiled as she looked at the practice going on in the ring, Andrea lowered her eyes slightly and caught sight of the person who had just made their way to the ring. Andrea felt her heart beat up faster as she starred at his shirtless body, he must have felt her eyes because he looked over at her with those beautiful blue eyes. Andrea slowly licked her lips and quickly looked down from his intense gaze. Jackie looked over at her and saw the whole exchange between her best friend and the doctor of thugonomics.  
  
"I thought you didn't like John," Jackie said softly as she turned her attention back to the ring.  
  
"I don't," Andrea said as she crossed her arms. Jackie sighed and dropped the hand that was on the mat to her side, "Then what the hell was that?" Jackie questioned as she looked Andrea in the eye.  
  
Andrea raised her eyebrow and said nonchalantly, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh please Andrea you looking at him like a piece of meat!" Jackie exclaimed.  
  
"That's not true," Andrea said softly as she looked down at her feet. Jackie rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah--sure Andrea." Andrea sighed and turned to leave, she knew that if she stayed any longer she'd end up saying something that she didn't want nor need to bring attention to.

* * *

During the main event:  
  
Andrea quickly ran back to the ring and took her place after retrieving another roll of film, she snapped a few pictures of Rene and John throwing punches at each other as she stood hunched over at ringside. Andrea hated being so close to the ring, she was always afraid that she'd end up getting accidentally hit or something but it was her job so Andrea tried to focus at the task at hand.  
  
Andrea felt the vibration of the mat as Jackie beat on it with her hands to help motivate John, she looked over and smiled at Jackie, who in turn gave her a wink and a smile. As Andrea turned her head back to the ring she saw a body quickly come towards her before she felt an extreme pain followed by darkness................ 

_"Is she gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah she should be fine once she wakes up"  
  
"Damn I feel horrible about this"  
  
"It's not your fault John, it happens sometimes--look I better go get some more ice I'll be right back."_  
  
Andrea slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure leave the room, she tried to focus on her surroundings but all she got was an intense pain in her temples. She groaned and lifted her hand to rub her temples but her hand her accidentally came in contact with her left eye and she let out a loud yelp in pain. She saw a figure standing over her with a concerned look on their face, Andrea further focused in and immediately recognized the figure as John.  
  
"Hey--you okay?" John asked in a concerned tone as he took her hand and placed it by her side.  
  
"I feel like I've been hit by a truck," Andrea groaned as she squinted her eyes which was followed by a sharp pain in her left eye once again.  
  
"Here this should help," John said as he placed a cold rag on her eye. "Jackie will be back with the ice soon."  
  
"Well, you gonna tell me what the hell happened?" Andrea said as she held the cloth to her eye and tried to set up but felt immediately dizzy. John quickly pushed her back down on the table gently, he sighed and said softly, "I kinda knocked you out back there in the ring."  
  
"Kinda?" Andrea questioned.  
  
"Yeah Rene threw me into the corner where you were and I guess my shoulder hit your camera, which explains your black eye. Then you fell back and hit your head on the floor," John finished.  
  
"Great--I have a black eye, this should be fun to cover up," Andrea said as she sighed. She looked over at John, who was setting in a chair beside her. "So--why are you here?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were okay," John answered as he looked down.  
  
"Well, I'm fine so you don't have to feel guilty now," Andrea said as she turned her head away from John and starred at the clock on the wall.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John questioned.  
  
"I dunno you tell me John you're the one that has been ignoring me for the past couple of weeks and now all of a sudden you're here acting like you care all of a sudden!" Andrea said bitterly.  
  
"What the hell do you know about caring for someone huh? You go around here acting like the world revolves around you and you go around leading people on and you think saying sorry will fix everything and make what you've done wrong all right? You know nothing about caring for anyone else but yourself!" John said angrily.  
  
"Wait one minute don't presume to know that you've gotten me all figured out! You know nothing about me, I mean damn I make one fucking mistake and all of a sudden I'm the scum of the earth?" Andrea said loudly as she sat up and tried to ignore the spinning effects that it had on her.  
  
"It wasn't just a simple mistake Andrea you played me! You think that I was just gonna brush it off like it was nothing? It wasn't just nothing it was my feelings do you have any idea what it feels like to be shoved off to side like your nothing!" John shouted as Andrea sat there stunned. She had no idea John felt this way, she opened her mouth to speak but John cut her off. "You know what, save it! I don't wanna hear you're pathetic excuses I'm sorry that I cared so much to stay until almost midnight just to see if you were okay!" John yelled as he walked out the door, passing Jackie on the way who had just gotten to the door. She watched John storm angrily down the hall before turning her attention to Andrea, who had tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"What happened sweetie?" Jackie asked as she handed Andrea the small bag of ice.  
  
"Nothing--except once again feeling like the worlds biggest bitch," Andrea said as she gently wiped her eyes with the tissue Jackie handed her before placing the ice on her injured eye.  
  
"Andrea you are not a bitch," Jackie said sternly.  
  
"According to you maybe, I jus--I don't know I thought that John was over what happened but he's not and we had a fight--God am I supposed to feel this bad?" Andrea said.  
  
"Well, Andy I don't know what to tell you but I will say that you two have to work this out, I mean you work together you should at least be on good terms," Jackie said.  
  
"I know that but he doesn't want to hear what I have to say," Andrea said as she took the two white pills Jackie handed her and drowned them down with a glass of water.  
  
"Have you really tried?" Jackie asked.  
  
Andrea just sighed and silently hopped off the table, she glanced up at the clock and asked Jackie, "You think he's left?"  
  
"Only one way to find out--go," Jackie smiled as she gave Andrea a gentle push towards the door.  
  
Andrea slowly left the room and started down the hall, she passed several crew members running around and packing up everything. After assuring that she was fine to the people that had asked if she was okay, Andrea looked down the small hall to her left and spotted John heading toward the parking garage with his bag.  
  
"John! Wait!" Andrea called out once she got close enough behind him. John ignored her and kept walking towards his rental, Andrea groaned in frustration and walked as fast as she could to catch up. She reached out with her free hand and grabbed John's arm. "Please wait," she said.  
  
"Why should I? You've made it perfectly clear that you want nothing to do with me so why don't you just leave it alone?" John said coldly as he pulled his arm away from Andrea's grasp and walked over to his car.  
  
"You're the one that won't talk to me John! I'm willing to put this all behind us but you seem to have a problem with it!" Andrea said.  
  
John slammed the trunk of the rental down as he turned to face Andrea, he stared coldly into her eyes and said, "You have no idea do you Andrea? You are so caught up in your own little world to see what's right in front of you--I can't put this behind me okay? Everytime I look at you I'm constantly reminded of how I felt and how I'm feeling now and I hate it!"  
  
Andrea stood there and nodded quietly, she looked away so John couldn't see the tears that were once again welling up. She swallowed hard and said in a shaky voice, "I understand."  
  
John sighed and readjusted his hat so that it lowered over his eyes, "No you don't Andrea--you're too fucking selfish to understand how I feel."  
  
Andrea closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face, she quickly wiped them away and whispered, "I-I'm s-sorry I bothered you, I'll go now." She turned and quickly made her way back into the arena. John sighed and placed his hands on the back of the car, he took a deep breath to compose himself. He saw Andrea try to hide that she was crying but John knew, he didn't mean to upset her that was the last thing he wanted. But he knew that he couldn't get too involved, he wouldn't allow himself to.

* * *

Hmmm...interesting huh? Well, okay maybe not but still, doesn't it just seem like there's something more to this situation? Like someone's hiding something? You think so? Well, maybe there is--you wanna know? I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out lol. So in the meantime Review!!!! Please? The Raw after summerslam is next so look out for that! 


	8. Chapter 7: Leave me alone

Disclaimer: I only own Andrea.  
  
Chapter 7:  
Raw 8/16/04  
  
"Damnit!" Andrea said to herself as she once again looked into the mirror. It was no use, she had a gallon of foundation on her eye but the purple color that had spread around her eye socket still stood out. Andrea groaned in frustration as she angrily threw her cosmetics into her bag. Even after almost a week it still looked just as bad as the night she got it, although it barely hurt anymore and the puffiness had gone down, thanks to those few days off.  
  
Andrea checked herself once more in the mirror, she looked at her pulled back hair and reached up and pulled the elastic band out. She let her hair frame around her face and after deciding that her hair was better off down, she closed her bag up and exited the arena bathroom. But as she opened the door her bag turned over and spilled her make-up all over the floor, Andrea cursed loudly and bent down to pick them up. As she reaching for her compact mirror, another hand reached at the same time. Andrea looked up and saw the person she least wanted to see at the moment.  
  
"I've got it thanks," Andrea said bitterly as she quickly threw her things into the bag and made sure it was securely fastened.  
  
Randy looked over at Andrea as he stood up, his gaze caught sight of her eye. "What happened? Are you okay?" he asked concerned as he reached out to touch her face. Andrea pulled back and looked at him coldly, "What do you care?" She went to walk past him but Randy gently grabbed her upper arm. "I do care--what happened?" he said gently.  
  
"Accident at smackdown," Andrea answered briefly as her eyes caught sight of an object hanging from Randy's bag, "I see you got the title--congratulations," she offered as she gave a small smile. Randy smiled as he glanced down at the shiny gold title, "Thanks," he said.  
  
"Well, I got to get to work," Andrea said.  
  
"Look Andrea can we just--"  
  
"No Randy," Andrea interrupted. "I'm over it okay? Just leave it alone will you?" Andrea brushed past Randy before he had a chance to say anything else.

* * *

Later that day:  
  
"So you gonna tell me where the hell you were last night?" Gail bluntly asked as she leaned on the table Andrea was working at. Andrea sighed and looked up at Gail as she gasped, "Oh my God what happened?" She asked as she saw Andrea's eye.  
  
"Long story made short my camera did it," Andrea said as she went through several stacks of pictures.  
  
"You okay Andrea?" Gail asked concerned as she hopped up on the table, letting her legs dangle over the edge. Andrea sighed and set the pictures down as she ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah--it's just, me and John got into it last week which only complicated our situation. And to top it all off I ran into Randy earlier this afternoon," she explained.  
  
"Whoa--you talked to John? I thought he was ignoring you," Gail said confused.  
  
"Actually he's the one that ran into my camera which caused this," Andrea said as she pointed to her eye. "He stayed to make sure I was okay and I said something stupid and he took it the wrong way and before I knew it he was calling me selfish and implying I was the world's biggest bitch."  
  
"Damn," Gail commented.  
  
"Yeah," Andrea said as she looked over at Gail. "And the worst thing is--I'm letting it get to me, which is totally unlike me I mean I've had people call me worse things before and I've never let them get to me but John only has to so much as look at me and I feel like shit. I don't know why," Andrea looked down and put her face in her hands.  
  
"You ever thought that maybe the reason why it's getting to you is because you feel something for him?" Gail pointed out softly.  
  
Andrea lifted her head and let out a small laugh, "That's crazy Gail."  
  
"Is it really?" Gail said as she looked Andrea straight in the eyes. "I mean you said it yourself Andy, you've never cared about what people said about you. But it seems to me as soon as John shows any disappointment or resent towards you--you get really upset over it." Andrea looked down at her hands and stayed silent, Gail did have a very good point but the thought of her liking John seemed a little--out there.  
  
"Look," Gail continued as she hopped off the table. "I'm not saying you're madly in love with him or anything, but from what you tell me it seems like you have some kind of feelings about John that--stand out. Now it's your job to figure them out and possibly try to patch things up with you two. You can't keep beating yourself up over this Andrea, remember that." Gail smiled and patted Andrea on the shoulder gently as she left her there to soak in everything.

After Raw:  
  
Andrea tiredly lifted her bag to her shoulder as she headed out to the parking lot, tonight seemed a lot longer than usual and Andrea couldn't wait to get to the hotel for some sleep. As she was heading towards the exit doors, she heard a voice called out her name. Andrea turned and saw none other than Randy rushing to catch up with her, she sighed and waited for him. "What do you want?" Andrea asked as soon as Randy caught up. She didn't give him enough time to answer as she pushed open the doors and headed outside.  
  
"I need to talk to you Andrea!" Randy said desperately as he grabbed her arm to stop her from walking ahead of him.  
  
"About what Randy? There's nothing to talk about!" Andrea exclaimed as she searched through her pockets for her car keys.  
  
"Would you just stop and hear me out?" Randy said frustrated. Andrea stopped and sharply turned to face him, she glared at him before speaking, "Why should I? Give me one good reason why I should stand here and listen to a cheater!" she hissed.  
  
"Because I don't want you to hate me Andrea!" Randy said loudly.  
  
"Why would you care if I hated you or not huh? I was nothing but your piece of ass while you were away from your precious girlfriend so why does it matter?" Andrea yelled.  
  
"Because I care about you that's why!" Randy shouted. Andrea let out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh--that's classic Randy. Tell me -- how long did it take you to think of that line of bullshit?"  
  
"It's not bullshit Andrea, I do care about you. More than you'll ever know!" Randy said angrily.  
  
Andrea glared at him for a few moments, she shook her head and said, "You know how I know it's bullshit Randy? Because people don't lie to the people they supposedly care about, they're honest. Which is something you've never or ever will be with me!" Andrea gave him one last look before turning back around and unlocking her rental.  
  
"Andrea please," Randy pleaded as he stood behind her as she put her stuff in the trunk. "I can explain everything if you'll just let me--please just let me explain."  
  
"If you really care about me Randy then please...just leave me alone. I've been through enough as it is--I don't need you making things worse for me," Andrea said without looking at him as she closed the trunk and opened the car door.  
  
Randy stood there silently as he helplessly watched Andrea drive out of the parking lot without so much as a look back.

* * *

And there's the last conversation with Andrea and Randy--at least for now. I'm gonna concentrate on the John/Andrea situation and see what will unfold with these two--and with Dave too in which he'll come back for the next few Raw chapters until I decide on some things. Hope you liked this chapter--Smackdown chapter next! Please Review!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8: More than Okay

Thanks for the reviews everyone:) Now before you get to reading this--let me just tell you guys to not get too excited towards the end--things are not as they appear to seem. So with that in mind, here's chapter 8. Enjoy and review!!!  
  
Chapter 8:  
Smackdown Taping 8/17/04:  
  
"Hey, how's your eye?" Jackie asked as Andrea sat down at the table in catering.  
  
"It's better--now if the color would go away I'd be happy," Andrea said as she checked her eye with her compact mirror. As she was adjusting her make-up, she caught sight of someone entering the room behind her, she focused her gaze in the mirror and noticed it was John. Andrea sighed and snapped shut the mirror and tossed it in her bag.  
  
Jackie saw the look on Andrea's face when she noticed John enter the room, she reached across the table and touched Andrea's arm to catch her attention, "You can always try again ya know?" Andrea sighed sadly as she looked over at John across the room, "What's the point? Nothing's going to change between us."  
  
"You never know," Jackie said hopefully.  
  
"Do you think--that I have feelings for John?" Andrea hesitantly asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
Jackie smiled slightly and said, " I think you have some unresolved emotions about the situation between you and John--why do you think you feel something with him?"  
  
Andrea shrugged as she said, "I honestly don't know what I feel about anything now days--I've been so confused about everything."  
  
"Let me ask you something," Jackie started as she leaned back into her chair, "when John first asked you out--did you feel obligated to say yes or did you want to because you truly wanted to go out with him?"  
  
Andrea sat there silently as she thought about it, did she feel obligated? When John asked her out she was shocked more than anything, mostly because he never even hinted he had any feelings for her outside friendship. She had to admit he hid his feelings very well--something Andrea's been getting better at over the years, maybe she did want to go out with him that night. "I think I wanted to go out with him," Andrea answered more to herself than to Jackie.  
  
"Well, if you wanted to--then why did you leave?" Jackie gently asked.  
  
Andrea felt her heart pounding as she came to the conclusion, "Because I had feelings for him too," she whispered softly. As soon as the words left her mouth, Andrea felt a tingling sensation go through her body. Finally it all made sense, why she freaked out in the restaurant, why she felt so horrible afterwards, why she felt so empty when he didn't want to have anything to do with her.  
  
"Then you need to tell him," Jackie encouraged as she nodded over towards John who was about to leave.  
  
Andrea nodded and gathered up her nerve as she stood up and followed John who had just exited the catering room. When she pushed opened the door, she saw him heading towards the locker rooms, she took a deep breath and called out, "John!"  
  
John stopped and turned to see her behind him, he knew he couldn't just keep walking from her so he waited for her to come up, "What now Andrea?" he asked. John didn't know if he could take much more of seeing her--everytime he did he had flashbacks of that night. A night he desperately wanted to forget.  
  
"Please--can we just talk?" Andrea asked as she grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.  
  
"Andrea we don't have anything to talk about--why do you keep coming after me when all I want is for you to leave me alone!" John said as started to get lightly frustrated. He didn't know why she wanted so bad for him to forgive her when she obviously didn't give a damn about him.  
  
"Look," Andrea said as she let go of John, "I know that you probably hate me for what I did and you have all right to, but I just want a chance to explain myself and hopefully patch things up between us."  
  
"Andrea I don't hate you," John said as he lightly touched her face with his hand, "I could never hate you." He took a deep breath as he continued, "Look--I'm sorry about last week. The things I said were--"  
  
"Were completely true," Andrea interrupted. "I am selfish John--I was so scared of possibly having feelings for you that I totally dismissed you and your feelings just so I could prevent myself from getting hurt. But the thing is I hurt you in return and that's something I never wanted to do. John I'm so sorry and if you won't believe anything I say then please just believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you."  
  
John felt his heart sped up as he saw the sincereness in Andrea's eyes when she spoke, he breathed in as he stepped closer to her. He could smell her perfume as he leaned closer to her, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "All I wanted was a chance to get to know you--because I knew that someone like you would never look twice at a guy like me."  
  
"I've always looked at you John--you're the sweetest guy I've ever met. How could I not see you as the wonderful guy that you are?" Andrea whispered back. John was so close to her that she could smell his cologne as she breathed in, John smiled slightly as he lifted his hand and ran his index finger down her cheek. He moved in closer to Andrea as he lightly brushed his lips against hers, Andrea felt her heart speeding up and the tingling feeling getting stronger....  
  
"Hey John!"  
  
And then it was gone. Andrea closed her eyes as John jumped at the sudden interruption, he turned to see Rey Mysterio shortly down the hall. He took a deep breath to calm down before answering, "What?"  
  
"Booker is looking for ya--he's in the ring!" Rey finished as he walked away.  
  
John shook his head as Andrea opened her eyes and smiled at him, "You better go," she said softly. John nodded and straightened up, he looked down at Andrea and said, "Yeah--I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Yeah," Andrea smiled as she took John's hand. He smiled as he looked down at their joined hands, "We'll um--continue this later all right?" Andrea nodded as she let go of his hand so he could leave.  
  
"Hey John?" she asked as he started to leave.  
  
"Yes?" he said as he turned around.  
  
"Are we okay now?" she asked hopefully. John smiled and said, "Yeah Andrea--were more than okay." Andrea felt a sudden burst of happiness as she broke into a big smile.

They were okay now.

* * *

Don't you just hate it when you're in the moment and someone else has to ruin it? Lol well on a better note--John and Andy are finally good now. But just how good are they? Hmmm...well I'll let you all linger on that thought so until next time...review!!!! 


	10. Chapter 9: You're What?

Hey hey back with chapter 9! There's been another big jump timewise since I've once again failed to keep up with the dates lol.  
  
By the way if you haven't already please read the notice on chapter 12 of my story "Off Limits" I know that I've confused some people so let me try to better explain it (I'm horrible at things like this so I'm sorry if I confused you guys lol) I will be updating during the school year, however, the updates will be few and far in between. Unfortunately I believe that my school workload is going to be heavier than I expected with all the classes I've taken on this year. So that's why I've put my account on hiatus because updates probably will be very few, I hope that when I'm able to return to writing on a regular basis that you all are still interested in my stories lol. I hope this clears up any confusion :)  
  
So with that out of the way, here's chapter 9 Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9:  
RAW 9/6/04  
  
It's been a couple of weeks since that conversation with John and after that Andrea and John were able to become really good friends. The key word being friends, even though they had come very close to kissing it hadn't happened since then and neither of them had bothered to bring it up. Truth be told Andrea was happy that they were friends, something that she never would have thought they would be.  
  
"Hey sexy!" came a voice from behind Andrea. She looked up from her laptop and smiled when she saw Dave come over to her table and take a seat across from her.  
  
"Hey big man," Andrea said as she shut off her laptop and closed it. "So what brings you over here?" she asked.  
  
"What I can't come and say hello to my friend without some motive? That hurts Andy," Dave joked.  
  
Andrea let out a small laugh, "What do you want Dave?"  
  
Dave chuckled as he said, "All right all right, you got me. I was sent here for a reason, but before I say anything you promise to think it over before you say no?"  
  
"Well, Dave if you already know what my answer is then why are you going to ask me?" Andrea said lightly.  
  
"I'm just doing a friend a favor," Dave said.  
  
"And by any chance would this friend's name start with a R and end in an 'andy' ?" Andrea said as she put her laptop in her bag.  
  
"Yes but--"  
  
"Whatever it is the answer's no," Andrea stated firmly.  
  
"You didn't even listen to the question and you're already saying no?"  
  
"Anything that has to do with that asshole is not worth my time," Andrea said as she stood up and picked up her bag.  
  
"He's really wants to talk to you Andy," Dave said as he too stood up. Andrea sighed and turned to Dave, "Well I don't want to talk to him," she said simply as she started to leave. Dave grabbed her arm to prevent her from moving, "Look Andrea I know that what he did was wrong but at least listen to what he has to say--it might change how you feel about him," Dave stated.  
  
Andrea let out a sarcastic laugh, "Why is everyone making me out to be the bad person? He CHEATED on his girlfriend with me! What part of that is supposed to be right or explainable? Am I the only one that thinks it's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not saying what he did was right Andrea, hell he knows what he did was wrong but the point is he's willing to work things out with you, why aren't you willing to do that?" Dave questioned.  
  
"That's my point Dave! Before we started hooking up we were not friends--when we passed each other in the hall we didn't greet each other! So why in the hell is he so worried about working things out when we don't have anything to work out?" Andrea said loudly as she snatched her arm from Dave and proceeded to the door.  
  
Andrea quickly wiped a stray tear as she busted through the doors, everything was finally going right until Dave had to bring HIM up again. She was perfectly fine avoiding any contact with Randy but nooo everytime she felt like she was moving on he had to fine someway to push himself back into her thoughts.  
  
"Andrea please wait!" Dave called after her as he ran to catch up. He quickly caught up and said, "Look all he wanted me to ask you was if you would just meet him at the exit after the show."  
  
Andrea stopped walking and turned to face Dave, "Well you can tell him I don't want to hear anything he has to say."  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn? He just wants to talk to you Andrea!" Dave said as he raised his voice a little.  
  
"Because I want to forget him Dave! I want just forget I had ever met him! Is that so hard for you to understand!?" Andrea said as her eyes welled up in tears. "I don't want to see him and I don't want to hear him because I don't want to lose control of myself!"  
  
Dave stood there for a few moments before asking softly, "Why do you want to forget Randy?"  
  
"Oh come on Dave you know why! Hell, I'm sure Randy knows!" Andrea shouted. "When I was with Randy, he was never like the other guys I've been with. He made me feel like I was special--he made me feel like I was loved, and he made it seem like he truly cared about me. When we were together it like no one else mattered, no guy had ever made me feel that way, not even Brad."  
  
Finally it clicked to Dave, his eyes widened. Andrea was in love with Randy? He stood there in shock for a few moments before something else dawned on him, "What about John? I thought you had feelings for John?"  
  
"I do," Andrea said as she wiped away her tears, "but it's different with John--I know he cares me in return, which is more than I can say for Randy."  
  
"Look Andrea I think that you should tell Randy because--"  
  
"NO!" Andrea shouted to cut him off. "I don't want him to have satisfaction of knowing that I'm in love with him and I don't anyone to know."  
  
"Wait--Gail or Jackie don't know?" Dave asked. Andrea shook her head, "You're the only one-and I would like to keep it that way."  
  
"But Andrea you don't understand--"  
  
"Dave please! Promise me you won't tell him a word? Please!" Andrea pleaded. Dave looked at Andrea and sighed, "Fine but you have to know that--"  
  
"Listen I gotta go shoot some promo pictures so I'll see you later," Andrea said as she quickly went off down the hall. Dave sighed in frustration as he watched Andrea run off, he rubbed the back of his neck as he thought back to earlier that day.  
  
**Flashback:**  
  
_Dave took a deep breath as he put down the heavy weights that were in his hands, he reached over to the nearby bench and swiped up his water bottle and took a huge gulp out of it. As he was doing so a shadow stood over him, he looked up and saw none other than Randy.  
  
"Hey man what's up?" Dave asked as he put his water bottle down and wiped his face with a towel.  
  
Randy took a seat on the bench next to Dave and sighed, "I need you to do me a favor," he started.  
  
"Sure Randy you know you can count on me," Dave said.  
  
"I want you to talk to Andrea for me," Randy said quietly. Dave sighed as he turned to face Randy, "I can't do that Randy--"  
  
"Please Dave? She won't talk to me, no matter how hard I try to talk to her she just ignores me and tries to avoid me," Randy pleaded.  
  
"Maybe you should just take the hint and leave her alone I mean geez Randy don't you think you've hurt her enough?" Dave said angrily. Ever since him and Andy had become friends he's grown quite protective of her, especially when it came to Randy. The two men may be friends but then again Dave knew what kind of reputation Randy had with women.  
  
"I can't just leave her alone Dave," Randy said as he put his face in his hands, "she's all I ever think about anymore and I can't stop. I don't know why."  
  
Dave looked over at Randy, it wasn't until that moment he noticed that he truly looked torn up over this, "You weren't lying when you said you cared about her--were you?" Dave asked hesitantly.  
  
Randy looked at Dave and said softly, "No I wasn't."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you really, truly have feelings for Andrea?" Dave questioned. Randy sighed and looked down at the ground, he didn't need to say anything for Dave to get the message. "Well, fuck man--you gotta tell her."  
  
"That's the point Dave, any time I get near her she runs in the other direction. I need you to help me out--please," Randy begged. Dave sighed as he gave it some thought, he looked at Randy in the eye and said, "If I help you out--you swear that you'll stop playing mind games with her?"  
  
"I swear," Randy said immediately._  
  
**End of flashback:**  
  
Dave sighed as he shook his head, he looked in the direction that Andrea disappeared from--what the hell has he gotten himself into? On one hand he had Andrea, who is stubborn and refused to listen to anyone. Then he had Randy, who doesn't know what the hell he's doing. Both of them having the same feelings for each other but was scared to admit it to the other person in fear of rejection.  
  
"Damn this is fucked up," Dave said to himself.

* * *

Isn't it Dave? LOL Well there you have it, chapter 9 so what did ya think? Things are starting to come to the open....and sooner or later shits going to hit the fan so to speak! So what's going to happened with Randy? What about John? And we can't forget our friend Dave! Don't forget to review and I promise to update as soon as I can! 


	11. Chapter 10: Time to Move on

Chapter 10 is here people!!! I all of a sudden had a huge burst on inspiration and the product is this wonderful (not really I'm j/k lol) chapter! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, you guys rock!

OoOo and let me also send congrads to the newly engaged couple Charlie Haas and Jackie Gayada!!!! So anyway, lemme stop and let you all get on with the chapter, enjoy:)  
  
Chapter 10:  
Smackdown Taping 9/7/04  
  
Andrea mumbled to herself angrily as she desperately tried to force open the camera, something she'd been doing for the past 30 minutes. All of a sudden there was a loud snap and her 200 dollar camera went flying out of her hands and slammed into the floor, breaking in two.  
  
"Damn it all!" Andrea yelled out loud as she stomped over to the broken camera and bent down to pick it up. She groaned loudly as she saw that the film inside was completely destroyed. Andrea angrily threw down the camera and sat down on the floor putting her face in her hands.  
  
"Hey you okay?" A voice softly asked.  
  
Andrea looked up and felt her heart speed up when she saw John crouched down in front of her. "Yeah--I just broke my camera," she said softly as she nodded over towards the discarded object.  
  
"That was the 2nd one in the past two weeks--either you got a lot of money to be wastin' or something's on ya mind. Talk to me," John said as he sat down beside her.  
  
"I'm just a little stressed out I guess," Andrea said. John wasn't convinced that was the ultimate reason of her behavior but let her slide in the meantime. He sighed and wrapped his arm around Andrea's shoulder. Andrea smiled as she leaned into John and closed her eyes. She couldn't explain it but being near John had this calming effect on her, he didn't even have to say anything, all he had to do was wrap her into his embrace and it seemed like all the problems in the world went away for those few moments.  
  
The two sat there in complete silence just content with each others breathing patterns, no words were needed between them. After a couple of minutes John leaned down and kissed Andrea on top of her head, "I better get back to work before they notice I'm missing," John whispered softly into her hair.  
  
Andrea reluctantly pulled away from John as he stood up and offered a hand to her, she took it and pulled herself up. "Thanks," she smiled. Andrea looked down and noticed that their hands were still entangled as John also took notice, neither of them could ignore the sparks of electricity that ran through their body.  
  
John smiled as he moved his gaze up to Andrea, he brought his other hand up and gently ran it over her soft cheeks. "You're so beautiful Andrea," he whispered quietly.  
  
Andrea felt her heart sing at his words, she swallowed hard and gave a nervous smile. "Tha-thank you," she stuttered slightly. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed John leaning closer to her, she closed her eyes and also leaned in.  
  
"ANDREA!"  
  
Andrea jumped away from John as she placed a hand over her chest, she looked behind him and saw Jackie standing down the hall with a huge smile on her face. Andrea gave a small smile to John as Jackie came up to the two. "Hey John," Jackie greeted with a huge smile.  
  
"Hey Jackie--what's with the good mood?" John asked.  
  
Jackie still had a huge smile on her face as she held out her left hand for Andrea and John to see, Andrea gasped as she squealed, "OH MY GOSH Jackie!" She pulled Jackie into a quick hug.  
  
"So Charlie finally chalked up the guts to go through with it, congrads!" John smiled as he also hugged the newly engaged Jackie.  
  
"Wait--you knew about this?" Andrea asked John.  
  
"Of course--half the men's locker room knew," John stated.  
  
"How come you never told me?" Andrea asked as Charlie came up from behind them.  
  
"Because your big mouth would've blabbed to Jackie after 5 minutes of being told," Charlie answered for John.  
  
"That's not true and you know it!" Andrea said as he playfully slapped Charlie on the arm. Jackie giggled as she walked over Charlie and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
  
"So when's the big day?" John asked.  
  
"Sometime next year when everything's calmed down," Charlie answered.  
  
"Oh Andrea you phone was ringing in the locker room earlier--HE left another message for you," Jackie hinted. Andrea nodded and rolled her eyes as she said, "I better go check it then--I'll see you guys later." She smiled and headed down the hall, with Jackie not far behind.  
  
"Did I interrupt something earlier?" Jackie asked once she caught up with Andrea.  
  
"No-what makes you say that?" Andrea said nonchalantly. Jackie looked over at Andrea and said, "It's okay you know?"  
  
Andrea stopped in front of the women's locker room and turned to Jackie, "What's okay?" she questioned.  
  
"That you like John--you should go for it," Jackie smiled as she patted Andrea on the shoulder and headed down the hall towards catering. Andrea bit her lip as she pushed opened the door and walked over to her bag that was on the bench.  
  
She picked up her phone that read she had one new voice mail waiting, Andrea was about to delete it like the others but something told her to listen to it. So going against her better judgment she pushed the button and held the phone to her ear. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as his soft voice ran through the phone.  
  
_"Andrea, it's me again. Look, um, I know that you're probably going to delete this like you have my other messages most likely but if you are somehow listening to this I just want to let you know that after this message I won't bother you again. It's become obvious now that you want nothing to do with me and no matter how much it hurts me to, I'm going to respect your wishes and just leave you alone. But I just wanted you to know that I'm always going to care for you in ways you'll never know. Good-bye Andrea."_  
  
Click.  
  
Andrea sat there frozen as she listened to her option menu, she took a deep breath and held the phone away from her and looked at the screen that read, "Delete Message?" Andrea felt a stabbing in her heart as she closed her eyes and pushed the yes button followed by the automatic voice saying, "Message deleted."  
  
She flipped her phone closed and put it in her bag, tears welled up in Andrea's eyes as she whispered softly, "I'm sorry Randy."

* * *

After the show:  
  
Andrea walked slowly to her car at around midnight, thoughts of earlier were still invading her mind. Did she make the right decision? If so, then why did it hurt so much? Andrea sighed and unlocked her car door, it was time to move on, she told herself.  
  
"Hey Andy!"  
  
Andrea turned and saw John heading toward her, she couldn't help but smile as she watched him. Maybe this is why everything happened, Andrea told herself. Maybe she was meant for something more than what she was doing. Maybe, just maybe everything that has happened was meant to lead her to this moment. The moment where she looked at this amazing and wonderful man that, with all the shit they went through, managed to come through for her in the end.  
  
John stopped in front of Andrea and said, "Mind if I partnered up with ya, MJ's going out to some bar."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Andrea smiled as she tossed her bag in the back-seat.  
  
"So--you seem a lot happier than you were earlier, you okay now?" John asked a couple of minutes later as Andrea pulled out of the parking gradge.  
  
"Yeah I feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders," Andrea smiled as she glanced over at John.  
  
"I'm glad you're better now, I love seeing you happy," John said quietly. Andrea stopped at the red light and looked over at John, her gaze went to his left hand which was resting on the seat. She reached over and took his hand, the familiar sparks ran up her arm when her skin touched his. John looked down at their hands and smiled at Andrea.  
  
At about 15 minutes later they were back at the hotel and were on their way to their separate rooms, John stepped off the elevator and walked Andrea to her room, their hands still laced together. Andrea stopped in front of her room and turned to John, "So I'll see you next week?" she said.  
  
John smiled as he moved in closer to Andrea, he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Andrea slowly licked her lips and lifted her hand and ran it softly down the side of John's face, over his shoulder and stopped at his arm. This time there would be no interruptions as John leaned in and before Andrea knew it she felt his lips pressed gently against hers.  
  
The emotions going through both of them at that moment was overwhelming, Andrea felt John's hands wrap around her waist and pulled them closer together, deepening the kiss even further. She slowly moved her arms up around John's neck and the two stood there in the middle of the hall wrapped in each others embrace, acting as if the rest of the world didn't exist.  
  
After a few minutes they both pulled away from each other breathless, Andrea leaned her head on John's shoulder as she caught her breath from what was one of the most passionate kisses she's ever had. She could've sworn she felt John's heart pounding through his chest as he too tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Wow," was all Andrea could say after a few moments.  
  
John chuckled slightly as he pulled away and looked down at Andrea, "Come home with me," he said suddenly before he had a chance to think.  
  
Andrea's eyes widened as she looked at him questionably, did he just ask her to come home with him? "Home...as in West Newbury?" she asked softly.  
  
John nodded, "Yea, I want us to get to know each other better and we'll never have the chance at work," he said. "But if you feel uncomfortable then it's fine you don't have to go," he added quickly once he saw the look of shock on Andrea's face.  
  
"No-no it's not that, I'm just surprised. You sure you want me to go home with you?" Andrea asked nervously.  
  
"Of course, Andrea I wasn't lying when I said I felt something for you. And that kiss just proved to me that we have something, what that is I don't know but if you're willing to we can figure it out, together" John said as he grabbed her hand.  
  
Andrea nodded in understanding and looked down, he was right. That kiss stirred something up between them and Andrea for one, wanted to see where this new feeling would take her. She looked up at John and smiled, "When do we leave?"

* * *

Awww....isn't that just sweet!!! So does that mean they're together now? What will Randy do when he finds out? Well my friends review and all will be answered!! Raw Chapter next!!! 


	12. Chapter 11: It all goes down

Yes, I'm alive!!!! LoL I know it's been way too long, I'm sorry guys! It's been crazy busy here and my computer is screwed up so it's been hard to keep up but I am back with another chapter for you!  
  
And to answer your question Randy-Lover-4ever, Yes Randy and Evolution are friends, this story is not based on the RAW and Smackdown storyline so everyone is friends here :)  
  
Oh and I have been getting numerous questions on when Bed Of Roses will be updated and to be completely honest I'm not even sure I'm going to continue the story, I'm just not feeling it anymore but nothings sure yet so whenever I decide what's going to happen I will let you all know!  
  
Chapter 11

Raw 9/19/04:  
  
"Stop smiling you're getting on my nerves!"  
  
"How is me smiling getting on your nerves?"  
  
"Because you have that puppy love smile on your face and it's annoying!" Gail exclaimed as Andrea let out a small laugh. "Puppy love Gail?" Andrea said as she raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh don't deny it you're so in lust with John!" Gail teased as she sat down at the table with her food.  
  
"Whatever Gail--it's not like that with John and I," Andrea said.  
  
"Andy--you went home with the guy, what almost two weeks ago and you still gush about it whenever anyone brings it up!" Gail pointed out. Andrea playfully rolled her eyes and said, "That's not true."  
  
The two women's laughter was interrupted when they heard the voices of two familiar men walk into catering, Andrea looked down as Randy and Paul walked past her table and sat down at the one nearby. Gail saw the look of sadness cross over her friend's face as she quickly glanced over at where Randy was setting.  
  
"Why don't you just talk to him?" Gail said quietly.  
  
Andrea sighed and stood up, "I gotta go," she said quickly as she pushed her chair in and headed over to the exit.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Randy sighed as he saw Andrea quickly leave the room shortly after he and Paul sat down, if it wasn't obvious before it is now; she was avoiding him. Randy turned his head away from the door and stared at the unopened water bottle in front of him, Paul noticed his behavior and asked, "When are you going to tell her?"  
  
Randy shook his head slightly and said dejectedly, "She hates me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you Randy" Paul stated, "You just hurt her pride--you should talk to her."  
  
"I've tried--she told me to leave her alone and I'm going to respect her wishes," Randy said quietly.  
  
"Do you love her?" Paul bluntly asked. Randy blinked and sat there in thought; no one had asked him straight out if he loved Andrea, hell the word love didn't even occur to him. Sure he cared about her a lot more than he ever has for a girl that he simply hooked up with, but was it love? Now that he thought about it, it did make sense; it would explain why his heart sped up everytime he thought about her and why something as simple as her smile would send chills down his spine and when they were together all he wanted to do was stay there forever just holding her in his arms.  
  
"I dunno man," Randy finally answered truefully. "I mean I care about her a whole lot but love just seems a little--out there."  
  
"Understandable," Paul said as he went to stand up. "Look Randy--the bottom line is that you're letting her get away when you really need to set her down and tell her how you feel. Now I suggest that you talk to her--before it's too late and she ends up with someone else--like Cena."  
  
Randy's head shot up to look at Paul, did he hear correctly? "John?" Randy asked loudly. What the hell is John doing with Andrea? He thought that John still hated Andrea after she dissed him a couple of weeks back, and since it was hot news backstage Randy figured that John wanted nothing to do with Andy.  
  
"Yeah--John word is him and Andrea are getting pretty close," Paul commented as Randy starred off into space.  
  
Andrea and John? The thought screamed in Randy's head and he couldn't get it to stop, why was he getting so worked up over this? John is one of his best friends, he should be happy for him. "But I'm not," Randy thought bitterly to himself.

* * *

Later that Day:  
  
Andrea sighed as she exited the office, she leaned against the door for a moment and closed her eyes, she couldn't believe what had just taken place in her conference with Stephanie McMahon. How could Steph ask her to make such a decision? And in such a short amount of time too...  
  
"Hey you okay?" A voice asked.  
  
Andrea opened her eyes and saw Dave standing there with a concerned look on his face, "I'm fine," Andrea lied as she stood up straight.  
  
"Okay I can take a hint," Dave said lightly as he smiled. "So word backstage is you and Cena got a little something going on--I actually feel quite offended that I had to hear it from the gossip circle instead of from you."  
  
Andrea let out a small laugh as she said, "Sorry things have just been..crazy lately. Me and John are just trying to get to know each other so nothings official."  
  
"Well, I know a certain wrestler who's taking this news pretty badly," Dave said. Andrea looked with at Dave as she sighed, "Is he really?" she whispered. Dave nodded and said, "Yeah he is Andy...."  
  
Andrea nodded slightly, damnit why did she have to care so much? Why couldn't she just hate him and get it over with? "I don't know why he cares so much--it's not like he gives a damn what I do anymore," Andrea stated coldly.  
  
"That's fucking bullshit and you know it!"  
  
Andrea froze...she knew that voice...she knew it all too well. Afraid to see if she was right Andrea slowly turned around. She was met with a pair of cold blue eyes....yes...it was that moment when you just wanted to turn around and run but somehow your feet get planted to the floor and you can't move.  
  
Dave, who noticed the tension in the air, didn't want to get involved so he slowly backed away and let the two younger people talk in private.  
  
"I see you move on quickly" Randy stated bitterly. He had no idea why he was acting like this but he did know that he had had enough of this.  
  
Andrea glared at Randy, "A lot like you huh Randy? So what was it--the fact that I don't need you anymore hurts your little ego or the fact that maybe the thought of another guy wanting me just kills you?"  
  
"Why do always have to be like this?" Randy yelled as he threw his hands up in the air, "Why must you always have to be a smartass to me?"  
  
"You're lucky I'm even talking to you--you two timing jerk!" Andrea yelled as she went to walk past Randy. But Randy quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, "No you're not leaving until we talk," he said sternly.  
  
"Watch me," Andrea said through gritted teeth as she attempted to snatch her arm away but Randy held onto it firmly enough that she couldn't get away. Andrea then tried reach up and slap him with her other hand but Randy caught her wrist in time and held onto it as well. "Let me go NOW!" Andrea yelled.  
  
"Not until you listen to what I have to say!" Randy shouted.  
  
Andrea glared at Randy as she finally stopped struggling, Randy slowly released her from his grasp but made sure she couldn't suddenly run off by pulling her to the wall and resting his hand beside her on the wall. Andrea stubbornly crossed her arms and refused to look at him as she said coldly, "Well talk!"  
  
Randy sighed and suddenly said before thinking, "Why John? Why did it have to be one of my best friends?" He immediately shut his mouth when he saw Andrea getting angry.  
  
"Why the hell do you care Randy? And besides, what I do in MY life is not any of your business so I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your little comments to yourself!" Andrea snapped as she went to leave but Randy pulled her back, "I'm sorry okay--look that came out the wrong way that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Then what is your point Randy I have work to do!" Andrea said in a frustrated tone.  
  
"I wanted to talk about us," Randy said seriously.  
  
"There is no 'us' Randy--there never has been," Andrea said as she looked down. Randy sighed and rubbed his temple, "I-I know that but there's something I need to tell you about when you found out that I had a--"  
  
"NO!" Andrea interrupted immediately. "I don't want to hear it."  
  
"But Andrea--"  
  
"NO Randy! I am not about to listen to this--I will not listen to your bullshit lies!" Andrea shouted as she once again started to walk off. Randy quickly ran after her and grabbed her arm, "Andrea please I need you to listen to me!" he pleaded.  
  
"Let me go Randy," Andrea said loudly. All of a sudden Randy stopped and quickly pulled Andrea into a kiss, He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Andrea tried to resist at first but found herself giving into him like she had so many times in the past. She slowly wrapped her arms around Randy's neck as she felt his hands go up her shirt, her mind screamed at her to stop but she pushed them aside and continued to give in.  
  
Randy had managed to back Andrea onto the wall, his hands moving from her back to her stomach as he ran them across her abs and up to her chest, Andrea moaned softly into his mouth as she also found her hands moving from his neck down his shoulders, arms, and finally rested at his belt. Randy froze as he felt Andrea start to undo his belt, he broke the kiss and whispered into her ear, "I want you so bad."  
  
Finally, as if alarms sounded in her head Andrea immediately removed her hands and used them to push Randy off of her, "Go away," she said as she adjusted her shirt.  
  
Randy looked at her with confused eyes, "Wha-Andrea why did you--"  
  
"I said go away!" Andrea yelled at him, she could feel something snap inside her and the anger flowing through her veins, she had had enough. "Why can't you just take a hint Randy? Is there something wrong with you? Do you have problems understanding what people say to you--or is the word "no" not in your vocabulary? What do I have to say for you to leave me alone Randy--I wish you would stop following me around everywhere!"  
  
Randy stood there in shock, "You don't mean that," he whispered softly, more to himself than to Andrea.  
  
Andrea let out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh yes I do Randy don't you see? I can't stand the sight of you, the mere thought of you makes me sick! In fact to be perfectly honest with you--I HATE YOU! I hate you Randy Keith Orton and there's nothing you can do to change that so why don't you do both of us a favor and stop chasing me a love sick puppy! You're nothing but a pathetic jerk and nothing would make me more happy than to NEVER see your face again!"  
  
By this time Andrea's shouting had drawn the attention of almost the whole locker room, Randy stood there frozen as Andrea and everyone else waited for him to respond.  
  
But it never happened, instead, Randy simply looked down and walked away; leaving Andrea standing there with a confused looked on her face. She slowly turned her head and was met with several pairs of eyes looking at her, all with the same look in them....disgust. Andrea closed her eyes as everyone started to walk away, shocked at what just happened.  
  
When she thought everyone had left, Andrea opened her eyes only to come in contact with Dave, who looked at her disappointingly as he shook his head and walked off. Andrea couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she clasped her hand over her mouth and let the tears fell.  
  
What has she done? 


	13. Chapter 12: Love and important decisions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Yes, winter break has come baby!!! And you guys know what that means? Yes! More chapters!!! I have this one for you guys, a new story in the works that I will post in a couple of days, and a long awaited chapter of Off Limits that I need to put the finishing touches on and I promise to post all that and more within the next 2 weeks, so hopefully I still have all my wonderful readers with me..so here it is, chapter 12.

Chapter 12:  
2 months later:  
11/2/04 Smackdown:

It was like a carnival ride.

The ones that you sit down and you spin yourself around in, the one that makes the outside world seems like nothing but a blur but yet you can clearly see your hands turning the wheel in front of you. But only this time the wheel was impossible to stop, it was like your hands kept turning it but you had no control over how fast or slow it went.

That was what the past 2 months appeared to Andrea as, nothing but a blur of time and no matter how hard she tried, the outside world continued to spin. At first she tried desperately to hold on, but as time went by it seemed as if the carnival ride was nothing more than a way to disconnected herself from all reality.

Flashback:

_"I don't want you to leave," Andrea whispered softly as she ran her hands down John's arms._

_"I don't want to leave either, but I promise it won't be for too long," John said. Andrea sighed sadly and snuggled closer to John. The two laid in silence for a few minutes, it was moments like these that Andrea enjoyed the most. The moment where no words needed to be spoken to know what the other was thinking. Something that Andrea hasn't experienced with a man in a long time._

_"Will you come visit me?" John asked quietly._

_"Of course," Andrea said. She looked up at John and smiled, all of a sudden his face turned serious. He sat up and turned to face her, "When I get back will you be with another guy?" He asked as if the thought just occurred to him. John very well knew how Andrea used to be and he didn't want to bother taking this any further if she didn't take it as serious as he did._

_Andrea sat there for a moment before reaching up and running her hand down the side of John's face as she said, "I only want you John, no one else."_

_John felt his heart stop as she gave him a reassuring smile, he leaned down and captured his lips with hers. He laid back on the bed and pulled Andrea on top of him as he broke the kiss and laced their hands together, he looked into her eyes as he whispered softly, "I love you."_

_A warm feeling filled Andrea's chest as she heard those sweet words, it was as if she was a little kid again on Christmas morning when she opened her presents. It was a feeling of pure....happiness._

_"I love you too John," Andrea whispered back._

_John's face broke into a huge smile as he pulled her down for a brief kiss before flipping her over on her back and hovering over her, "You don't know how happy you just made me," he said. Andrea laughed and said, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" John laughed as he started to tickle Andrea merciless, the two's laughter filled with happiness and love for the other person._

End of Flashback:

That was the night before John left for3 1/2months to go film a movie in Australia.

Andrea desperately wiped the tears from her eyes as she relived that night in her mind, it was one of the most happiest moments in her life. God, how she missed John. Sure the two talk on the phone, but with the demands of the filming industry and WWE those phone calls slowly went from 3 times a day to once a week at the most.

"Andrea," Jim the production guy said. "You're needed at ringside."

Andrea sighed and nodded as Jim left the room, she slowly stood up and picked up her camera as she headed out the room and towards the ring.

* * *

After the show:

"Smile will ya?" Jackie said as her and Andrea were heading to the parking lot. "You're making me depressed."

"Sorry," Andrea mumbled as she continued to look down at her feet as she walked.

"You'll see him in a week or two, ya know?" Jackie said in an attempted to lift Andrea's mood. Andrea just nodded slightly as she gave a heavy sigh and unlocked the trunk. Jackie sighed in frustration and slammed the trunk down before Andrea had a chance to put her stuff in.

"What's wrong with you Andy?" Jackie demanded as Andrea just shrugged. "Don't give me that, you've been acting like this for weeks now and I wanna know what's up," Jackie said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing Jackie, don't worry about it," Andrea said as she once again unlocked the trunk. Only to have it slammed down once again by Jackie, Andrea groaned and turned to face Jackie, "What do you want!?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"I want you to tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Nothings wrong with me Jackie so lay the fuck off will ya?" Andrea yelled in a sudden burst of anger as she spun around and headed back into the arena.

Jackie just stood there with a worried look on her face, it was unlike Andrea to snap at someone without warning. But then again, Jackie wasn't so sure who Andrea was anymore.

Inside Andrea slammed down her bags, not caring about the expensive equipment inside, and leaned up against the wall putting her face in her hands. What was wrong with her? She's never snapped at Jackie like that before, she didn't know what came over her. It's like she has no control of her emotions anymore, one minute she'll be fine then the next she's yelling and before she knows it she's finding herself scrunched up in the corner crying her eyes out.

Andrea took a deep breath to calm herself down, she had no idea what's come over herfor the past two months but she's starting to not like it at all.

"Hey Andrea!" said a voice from behind her.

Andrea turned to see none other than Stephanie McMahon, "Hey Stephanie, what's up?" Andrea said as she quickly wiped the stray tear from her eye and put on a smile.

"I meant to talk to you earlier but I've been busy running errands all day, so I'm glad I caught you," Stephanie said as she stopped in front of Andrea. "I know that you wanted some time but I was wondering if had thought anymore about the offer I proposed to you a couple of weeks back," she explained.

"Oh," Andrea said as it dawned on her. "That", Andrea stood in thought for a few moments before saying, "Stephanie it sounds like a really great opportunity for me, but I'm not sure if-"

"It is a great opportunity," Stephanie interrupted gently. "Think about it Andrea, a less stressful environment and no rushing against the clock because of a live show, a lot less traveling, and not to mention the pay is a lot better if I do say so myself," Stephanie persuaded.

Damn, it sure sounded tempting, Andrea said to herself. No seeing wrestlers 24-7, no traveling from one show to the other, more time at home. And she sure as hell needed the money right now. But then Andrea's thoughts drifted to something-or rather, someone. Did she really want to leave him? Did she really want to act as if he was never a part of her life? Andrea's brain screamed in frustration as she sighed and said to Stephanie, "Could I have a little more time to think it over?"

"Well, sure," Stephanie said. "But I'm on a deadline so I'll have to have an answer by Survivor series."

"Okay," Andrea said. "Survivor Series it is"

* * *

Damn, that chapter sucked royally...sorry about that. Soooo are ya'll as confused as me about this whole Randy/Andrea/John situation? And whatwas Stephanie asking Andrea about? Hmmm...sounds like a little somethin' somethin' is gonna go down at Survivor Series...which in fact, will be the very next chapter!!!! So what will happen when brands come together and decisions have to be made? Well stay tuned...and REVIEW!!!! Please? 


	14. Chapter 13: Survivor Series Pt 1

I'm on a roll with these updates!! Woohoo!!! lol . BTW thanks for all the great reviews, you guys are the best!! 

So yeah, I decided to divide this chapter into two parts b/c I don't want to bore you guys with long chapters lol. So here is part one, enjoy:) Don't forget to review!

Chapter 13:  
Survivor Series  
11/14/04

Andrea couldn't keep the smile off her face as she practically ran into the arena that day, all she cared about at that moment was seeing John again. Andrea immediately headed into the catering room, she poked her head in and saw that almost everyone was in there eating.

"Andy!" Yelled Stacy as she got up from her seat and hugged Andrea.

"Hey Stace," Andrea smiled as she hugged her back.

"It'd been too long girl, how have you been?" Stacy asked as she took Andrea by the arm and led her over to the table.

"I've been pretty good," Andrea answered as she sat down and greeted Trish and Amy.

"So how's the blue side treating you?" Trish asked as she looked over at the side where the smackdown wrestlers were seated.

"Smackdown has been awesome, very mellow environment which is what I needed," Andrea laughed. Andrea looked around for a few moments before turning to Stacy and asking, "Do you know if-"

"He hasn't come in yet," Stacy answered, knowing who Andrea was talking about.

Andrea's face fell slightly as she got up from her seat, "I'm going to get something to eat," she said as she walked over to the line. Trish got up and followed.

"So how are things with you and John?" Trish asked as she grabbed a water bottle.

"Really good, he makes me happy," Andrea smiled. Trish smiled slightly as she looked down, Andrea noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Look behind you, towards the corner," Trish answered. Andrea looked confused as she slowly turned around, once she saw what Trish was talking about Andrea quickly turned back around and looked down at her food.

"He's really torn up, ya know," Trish said softly. "He's been like that ever since you left for Smackdown."

"Don't tell me this Trish," Andrea said as she grabbed some napkins.

"Well, Andy, you haven't been here to see all of it. The way he mopes around all the time with that same dead look in his eyes, it kills me to see him like that," Trish said.

"Well, what do you expect me to do Trish?", Andrea said harshly as she paid for her stuff.

"I want you to talk to him, make things right again," Trish said. "He really loves you."

Andrea felt her heart tighten at Trish's last statement, but before she had a chance to answer she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Where's my girl at?"

Andrea's eyes lit up as she turned around and sure enough, John was standing by the door with a huge smile on his face. Andrea quickly handed Trish her bags of chips and ran over to John and jumped into his arms. His familiar scent filled her senses as she buried her face into his neck, it wasn't until then she realized how much she missed him.

"Missed me?" John joked as Andrea pulled away, she laughed and pulled John outside the catering room and from the locker room's stares. She pulled John into a passionate kiss, showing him just how much she missed him. She leaned her forehead against John's as she said softly, "It's so good to see you again."

John smiled as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips, "It's good to see you, I missed you so much baby."

"I missed you too," Andrea smiled as she laced her fingers with John's.

* * *

During the PPV:

"Okay Andrea, you're done for tonight," said Shane McMahon as Andrea was coming from the audience. She nodded and headed to the back to turn in her film, on the way she heard a loud noise followed by a string of curse words. Andrea looked down a small hallway and saw Randy leaning his head against the wall, she noticed that the loud noise was him knocking over a trunk since it was laying on it's side in the middle of the hall. She debated on whether or not to bother him, but decided to approach anyway.

"Randy?" Andrea asked softly as she hesitantly walked up to him.

Randy stood up straight and turned to face her, his face was stern and his eyes were cold and held no emotion. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Are you... okay?" She asked, almost afraid of his tone of voice.

"Why do you care? I'm nothing but a 'pathetic jerk,' so why would you careif I'm okay?" Randy said angrily.

Ouch, Andrea thought. Guess she deserved that one. "Sorry I bothered you," she mumbled softly as she turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"Yeah figures, go back to your loving boyfriend!" Randy called out after her.

Andrea stopped in mid step, she turned around to face Randy. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked sternly.

"I wonder how long you'll sleep with him until another guy comes along," Randy said sarcastically.

Andrea's eyeswidened as he heard Randy's statement, how dare he? Like he had a lot of room to talk! Then, all of a sudden Andrea felt her chest tighten and her breathing got heavier and she noticed her body was trembling. She had no idea why, but Randy's comment had really hurt her. She opened her mouth and said in a shaking voice, "I-I just wanted to make things right again." She closed her eyes and turned back around, about to leave once more.

The look on Andrea's face was enough to kill Randy, he felt his heart being stabbed and he wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and show her how much he cared for her. In all honesty, he had already forgiven her, but it was his pride that made him so cold towards her. "So, you wait 2 months to try to make things right? That makes a whole lot of sense!" Randy said.

"I needed some time to myself," Andrea said as she turned around again once she had a chance to compose herself.

"Is that what you call it? Because to me, that sounds like an excuse," Randy pointed out. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he wanted to know why she had to run away from her problems.

"It's not an excuse, I needed to get away from the Raw locker room," Andrea said.

"You ran away!" Randy stated as he crossed his arms. "Just like you've always done when there's a problem you can't handle. Seriously, Andrea, what the hell does running away do?"

"It helps me not think about it!" Andrea said in a loud voice. There was silence for a few minutes before Randy let out a small laugh and said, "It helps you not think about it? So you just expect this to go away? You expect me to forget about everything that we have went through? You think that you leaving will make my feelings for you go away and yours too?"

"I love John," Andrea said strongly.

"That may be true but you have feelings for me too!" Randy said loudly. "I'm not stupid Andrea, I know that the reason why you said those things was to push me away! But you know what? It didn't work because I still love you and I know that you feel the same way but your too stubborn to admit it to yourself!"

"I may have feelings for you Randy but I can't forget what you did and I wouldn't put it past you that you've done it before and will do it again! So don't stand there and try to say that I'm the one that's at fault here because the reality is we can never work as anything more than fuck buddies because I can't trust you!" Andrea shouted as she turned and quickly walked away.

* * *

Review please!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 14: Survivor Series Pt 2

Okay so I lied, Survivor Series may continue for another chapter after this. I'm not Sure yet, so I'm sorry about the mix-up lol. 

By the way, I'm thinking about starting a message board for my fics (and get previews on chapters, stories, etc) I'd love to get a chance to chat with all my wonderful readers and for everyone to get to know me, so if I get enough people interested then I just might do it. So in your review or email, please let me know if you're interested:)

Chapter 14:

"I've made up my mind, I'm going to do it", Andrea said as soon as she entered Stephanie's office.

Stephanie smiled as she looked up from her laptop, "That's great! I'm glad you decided to take the job in Connecticut, here let me get you the application and your work forms", she said as she opened her briefcase and pulled out a folder containing several packets. Stephanie stood up and handed them over to Andrea, "I know it looks a lot, but most of it was covered in your contract so just make sure you sign the papers and let my dad know when you're ready to start".

Andrea forced a smile as she opened the folder and scanned through the packets, "Thanks Stephanie".

"Thank you Andrea", Stephanie smiled as she opened the door to her office to let Andrea out. Andrea shook Stephanie's hand as she walked out, she sighed and looked down at the folder. She knew that she didn't want to leave all this, but she saw no reason to stay anymore.

"Hey baby", John said as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Andrea's waist.

Andrea smiled slightly as she turned her head and gave John a small kiss, "Hey", she greeted. John looked down at Andrea's hand and saw the folder, "What's that?" he asked as he removed his arms from her waist.

"Just some papers", Andrea lied as she smiled at John and took his hand. "So, you done for the night?" John nodded, "Yeah, I just need to get my stuff and we can leave, okay?"

"okay, I'll meet you in 5 minutes", Andrea said as she pulled John in for a kiss. John smiled and headed toward the men's locker room. Andrea watched John leave with a sad expression on her face, she knew she had to tell John about the job. Andrea just hoped that he would be okay with it. She sighed and turned her head around and caught a glimpse of Randy standing at the end of the hall. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he had just saw the interaction between her and John.

Andrea bit her bottom lip as she saw Randy break his stare and look down at the ground, she wanted so badly to talk to him but she knew it would just start another fight between them.

"Well, well, look at who it is", came a voice from behind Andrea. She turned and saw Dave standing there with a smirk on his face. She smiled as Dave let out a small laugh and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey bigman", she said when they pulled away a few moments later.

"So, you decided to permanently jump to the blue side without even saying good-bye huh?" Dave said as he crossed his arms. "I for one, am hurt Andrea."

Andrea laughed slightly, "Well, it sounded like a good idea at the time".

"Yeah, sure. Make excuses", Dave joked. "I'll tell ya though, it hasn't been the same without you and Gail tearing the place up".

Andrea smiled slightly at the memory of her and Gail, she sure missed her. Ever since she was let go her and Andrea haven't kept in touch, and Andrea needed her more than ever now.

"Everyone misses you though", Dave continued. "Especially Randy".

Andrea sighed, why did everyone have to bring Randy up? "Yeah, he sure sounded like he missed me, we had a fight not too long ago".

"Yeah, he told me about it. He seemed upset about it too", Dave commented as he looked at Andrea.

There was silence for a few moments, Andrea took a deep breath and said absent mindly, "I um, I gotta go meet John. I'll see you later". She went to walk away but Dave grabbed her arm gently, he turned her to face him as he said, "I know you care about him Andrea, but I also know you care about John and you don't want to hurt either of them. But you can't keep running away from something that can't be run from, you gotta do what makes you happy. Even if it means hurting the people you love".

Andrea closed her eyes and said, "I can't do this now, Dave. I need to get away from this, from everyone".

"What are you trying to say?" Dave said as he let go of her arm.

"I got a new job, so I won't be traveling with the roster anymore on either show. I need this Dave", Andrea said as she looked Dave in the eye. "I can't do my job in this, this environment where I'm so vulnerable and exposed. I need a place where I know that I can't lose control, a place that I know I'm safe".

"Safe from what?" Dave questioned.

"Safe from making a huge mistake", Andrea said. "I'm sorry Dave, no matter how much I care about him, I can't and I refuse to put myself in a position where I'm going to lose myself".

Dave's facial expression turned cold as he placed his hands on his hips, he looked at Andrea and said, "You know, Randy's right, running away does nothing but make it hurt worse." With that, Dave turned and walked off.

Andrea sighed and leaned against the wall, placing her face in her hands. She knew what was in her heart, what she really wanted. But wanting one thing isn't always the best, she had to be strong, there was no room for weakness. She had come this far without crumbling and Andrea was damned if she'd let one man bring her down.

"There you are, I was beginning to wonder if you had bailed on me again!" John said as he walked up from behind. Andrea pushed herself off the wall and put on a small smile as John pulled her into a hug.

"Ready to go back to the hotel?" John asked as he grabbed Andrea's hand.

* * *

Hope that was an okay chapter, lol. So now's that time again to ask you guys what you want. Randy? John? Dave? neither? Let me know and review!!! 


	16. Chapter 15: Fights and realizations

Chapter 15:  
At the hotel: 

"You okay? You've been quiet ever since we left the arena", John stated once they got into the hotel room.

"Listen", Andrea said as she grabbed John and pulled him towards the bed, "We need to talk". At the sound of those words John's heart sped up, those were the worst four words in the English language, nothing good came from those words.

Andrea saw the fear in John's eyes and quickly added, "It's not what your thinking, I promise". She smiled to reassure him, John let out a small sigh of relief but still remained on guard. He sat down next to Andrea and waited for her to speak.

Andrea took a deep breath and said, "About a month ago, Stephanie called into her office and she gave me a proposition. She offered me a new job up at headquarters and tonight I told her that I'd take it". Andrea looked over at John and waited for his response.

There was silence for a couple of minutes before John sighed and asked softly, "So you wouldn't be traveling with the guys anymore?" Andrea shook her head as she watched John sigh once again and rub his temples. "I know that you probably don't like it but this is the job that I've wanted from the start. I didn't want to be a photographer, I wanted to work at headquarters and actually do something productive."

"You're doing something productive now Andy! You're the head photographer on both shows! You're down where the action takes place! What part of that is not productive?" John asked.

"I hate traveling, I hate hotels, and I hate driving long distances. I'd rather work in a place where I don't have to constantly worry about where we are and how much time I have to finish something before a show. I just need something less stressful", Andrea said.

"So what now huh? You're going to be in Connecticut and I'm in Australia until the end of the year. What's going to happen?" John asked.

"I-I don't know", Andrea answered truefully.

"Well-have you thought about it? Or did you just take the job without even thinking how I'd take it?" John asked in an irritated tone.

"Well I knew that you wouldn't like it but you have to understand that this is something I want--"

"Something you want?" John asked as he stood up in anger. "Andrea we're in a relationship, it's not all about you! It's about two people! I can't believe your being this selfish!"

"I'm being selfish?" Andrea asked in disbelief. "Who's the one that decided to shoot a movie half-across the world for almost 4 months? Huh? Tell me that!"

"I signed the deal before we started going out Andrea, what did you want me to do? Back out of it and possibly get sued?" John yelled.

"Just forget it John! I give in alright!?" Andrea shouted as she stood up and went to grab her purse. "It's my fault; I was being a selfish bitch like I've always been and everything's my fault like it always is!" Andrea grabbed the rental keys and made her way to the door.

"Stop being so dramatic Andrea!" John yelled as he grabbed her arm.

"I need to leave", Andrea said as she removed her arm from his grasp and opened the door.

"Yeah sure, runaway! That's what you do best huh? Runaway when you feel like it?" John yelled after her. Andrea ignored him and continued to leave, her eyes welling up in tears as she heard John slam the door shut in anger. She took a deep breath and wiped away at her tears as she headed downstairs.

--------------------------

Andrea sat down at the bar and ordered a drink; she placed her face in her hands and tried to calm her nerves down. This was the first fight her and John have had since they've been together and it left Andrea more than shooken up. She scared that she had pushed him away like everyone else.

"What are you doing here? I figured you'd be with Cena", a voice beside Andrea asked. Andrea turned and was surprised to see none other than Dave setting next to her.

"We uh, had a fight. What are you doing here?" Andrea asked. Dave sighed heavily and said softly, "Angie wants a divorce". Andrea's eyes widened in shock, Angie and Dave-split up? They seemed like the perfect couple whenever she saw them, always smiling and happy.

"Oh wow--Dave--I-I'm sorry", Andrea offered sincerely.

"It's okay, I knew it was coming for the longest time", Dave replied just as softly as before, his gaze never leaving the glass he held in front of him. Andrea looked on with sympathy as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Wanna talk about it?" she asked quietly. Dave sighed and rubbed his temples with his hand, he looked straight ahead and said, "She told me that she couldn't handle it anymore, that she had had enough and didn't want a part-time husband anymore..." he trailed off and took a gulp of his drink before continuing, but not before signaling to the bartender for another glass.

"I told her from the beginning that it would be like this, and she was fine with it. But the longer we were together, the effort to call each other everyday and making sure we didn't spend more than a week apart...it all faded. I knew our marriage was over about 2 years ago, but when Angie was diagnosed with cancer, I knew I couldn't leave her."

Andrea watched as Dave tried harder and harder for keep his emotions from getting the better of him, he drowned down his glass as soon as the bartender gave it to him, "That was probably one of the hardest times then, but I figured that if we can just get through this, just survive it together, that maybe we could save our marriage too", Dave finished a few moments later.

"You going to be okay?" Andrea asked a few moments later as she took the glass out of Dave's hand.

"I'll be fine--don't worry about me", Dave said as he forced a small smile. "So--you never told me what happened with you and John", he said, trying to change the subject.

"I um..told him about the job and he didn't like the idea of it. Which, I figured that but then we got into this huge argument and I walked out", Andrea explained briefly.

"You've always been that way", Dave said as he cocked a small smile.

"Been what way?" Andrea asked curiously.

"Walking away when a problem arises", Dave answered simply. Andrea stayed silent and looked down. "You know", Dave continued. "It's okay to give in--you don't have to always be on guard around people, especially when it comes to relationships." Dave took a deep breath and said, "You'll find that, once you set back and let yourself go; life doesn't always seem that bad".

"Speaking from experience, I'm assuming?" Andrea asked.

Dave smiled, "Yeah--I used to be exactly like you. Afraid of commitment, afraid to get close to anyone. But I was a lot more ignorant about it--I was cold hearted, selfish and out to seek my own pleasures and didn't care if I hurt the people around me".

"What happened?" Andrea asked.

"Angie happened", Dave said. "She met me at the lowest point in my life--she never gave up on me...even when I pushed her away and treated her like shit, she always seemed to be there when I needed her. She showed me that it's okay to open up to someone and not be afraid of something that I couldn't control."

"And now you're getting a divorce", Andrea pointed out blankly. Dave turned to her and said, "The point is, Andrea, I learned how to love another person beside myself, I learned that there's more to life than backstabbing, betrayals, and all the other shitty things in life. That's what matters, even though I'm going through all this right now, I know that I can look back and say that I truly loved another person." Dave explained.

Andrea smiled slightly as she looked up at Dave, "You make it sound so easy".

"It's not hard", Dave said, looking at her. Andrea stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking about what Dave told her. She knew that she had a problem with pushing people away, but it wasn't until then that she truly began to understand that it didn't make the problem go away, nor did it make her pain cease. She knew she had to change, but like the old saying; easier said than done.

* * *

Review please!!!

**Oh and join my fan fic board, the link is in my profile and I really need members so I encourage all my readers to join, I'll have the chapter preview for 16 up soon on the forum!!!**


	17. Chapter 16: Love, tensions, and hurtful ...

**Disc: I own nothing but Andrea, I tired to buy Batista but unfortunately the deal couldn't close.**

Chapter 16:

Andrea took a deep breath as she slid her key into the slot, she slowly opened the door and peeked in. Taking note of the darkness, she figured John had already went to bed; Andrea slid into the door without making any noise and quietly closed the door behind her. She turned and placed her purse onto the side table and slipped off her shoes.

"You always stay out this late?" a voice behind Andrea asked. Andrea gasped in surprise and turned to see a silhouette of someone setting on the bed. She flicked the light on and saw that it was John setting there. "You scared me", Andrea said.

"Where were you?" John asked quietly as he looked down at his hands. Andrea could tell by his tone of voice that he was trying hard to keep calm. "I was downstairs at the bar", she answered.

"With who?" John asked, a little louder this time. Andrea bit her bottom lip and said softly, "Dave-he um-needed someone to talk to". Andrea stood there quietly as she watched John.

John sat there for a few moments just staring down towards the floor, refusing to look at her. "Look, John", Andrea started. "I don't want to fight-I mean you're leaving in the morning and-I just want us to enjoy what time we have left".

"You think I like fighting with you? Trust me; I'd rather be sleeping right now than staying up until 2 in the morning waiting for my girlfriend to come back", John said as he looked up at Andrea for the first time.

Andrea looked away as she sighed deeply; she rubbed her temples and walked over to John, standing in front of him. "I'm sorry John-about everything. I've been such a screw-up since the beginning of this relationship, hell even before that. Sometimes I even wonder why you still wanna be with me-" Andrea sighed and sat down on the bed beside John.

John turned to Andrea and took her hand in his, "Andrea-you're not a screw-up. Yeah you've made mistakes but so have I, and so has everyone else. I just have a hard time understanding you sometimes", John explained.

Andrea smiled weakly, "You're not the only one, I don't even understand myself sometimes. But I do know one thing; I love you John. I know that it seems like I don't sometimes but I do, you're the first person in a long time that's made me feel this way and to be honest it scares me. It scares me because I've been this person that doesn't commit to anything or anyone and runs from her problems for so long that I-I just don't know any other way". Andrea looked down as she took a deep breath.

John looked over at Andrea and lifted her chin up so his gaze meets hers, "I love you too Andrea and I want us to work out, that's why I'm going to try my hardest to help you not be scared". Andrea smiled as she leaned up and captured John's lips in a passionate kiss. John responded immediately, his hands running up her arms and resting at her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

After a few moments they broke the kiss and Andrea leaned her head onto John's forehead, "I don't want you to leave me again", she whispered softly. John leaned in and planted a brief kiss to Andrea, "I don't want to leave you again either", he whispered back as his hands moved up and down Andrea's arms, sending chills down Andrea's spine.

"I love you", Andrea said as she looked into John's eyes.

"I love you too", John said as he pulled Andrea into another kiss.

1 month later:  
**RAW  
****December 20th, 2004**

Andrea smiled at the crewmembers as she made her way down to the office to get ready, Vince had called her the day after John left to let her know that he was putting her on Raw for the remainder of her time on the road. Something that Andrea wasn't all that thrilled about at first since Gail was gone and there was still tension between Randy and her, but now she was beginning to feel at ease again. She had started hanging out with Amy and spent most of her time with Dave, Randy on the other hand, had just about avoided her for the past month, not that Andrea minded.

"Hey sexy", a voice called out to Andrea. She smiled and turned to face Dave, "Hey yourself", she said as Dave pulled her into a hug.

"Excited?" Dave asked, already knowing the answer. Andrea's smile grew as she though about John coming back next week, "Yes, I can't wait for him to come back".

"Does he know you're not working on Smackdown anymore?" Dave asked as the two started to walk down the hall.

Andrea looked away slightly as she said, "I um-kinda forgot to mention that". Dave laughed and said, "Kinda forgot? What a lame ass excuse!" Andrea stopped in the hall and slapped Dave playfully, "It is not an excuse, I really did forget. Everytime we had a chance to talk it was only for a few minutes and it just-slipped my mind".

"Uh-huh, okay", Dave said as the two continued to walk.

"So-how did the meeting with the lawyers go?" Andrea asked cautiously. She looked over at Dave and saw the depressed look that appeared in his eyes and it made her immediately feel guilty for bringing it up. "Sorry if I-" Andrea started.

"No, its fine", Dave interrupted gently. "It was a bunch of bullshit actually, she wants the house, the cars, full custody of the girls, and I don't even want to go into the money issue. It's just been a stress case".

Andrea smiled sympathetically as she said, "I'm sure that once Angie thinks it over that she'll change her mind". Dave shook his head, "As long as that asshole of a lawyer keeps brainwashing her; she's going to try to take me for all I'm worth. I mean I really don't care about the house and the cars; I just want to be able to see my kids on a regular basis".

Dave sighed heavily as Andrea stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his arm, "It'll be okay Dave, I know you and I know that you won't give up easily, so just keep fighting." Dave smiled as he looked down at Andrea, "Thanks Andy, if it wasn't for you I don't know if I would've made it this far without breaking down, it really means a lot to me".

Andrea smiled, "I'm glad I could help". The two stood there for a few moments just starring at each other, Dave reached out and tucked a strand of loose hair behind Andrea's ear, his hand lingering slightly on her cheek. He smiled slightly as he said, "You're really beautiful, you know that?"

Andrea felt her face get slightly warm as she said, "Thank you". She went to look down but Dave's hand moved down to her chin and lifted it up to meet his gaze.

"Hey Dave!" a voice yelled out suddenly.

Andrea and Dave turned to see Randy behind them, Andrea felt her heart sped up as she watched Randy walking towards them, she wanted so bad to turn and leave but for some reason she was paralyzed. "Hey man, what's up?" Dave greeted as Randy stopped in front of him and Andrea. Randy looked to Dave, avoiding Andrea's eyes as he said, "Paul's looking for you, he wants to go over tonight's script".

Dave nodded and looked down at Andrea, "I'll see ya later ok?" Andrea nodded and smiled as she watched Dave head down the hall, leaving her and Randy standing there alone. The two stood there in silence, the tension getting thicker by the second.

Randy coughed slightly and said, "I um-see you and Dave have gotten close". Andrea looked up at Randy and nodded her head slightly, "Yeah". The tension was at an all time high now, each person growing more uncomfortable. Randy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "You know-um he's still married so you might want to wait before-"

Andrea's head shot up, "Fuck you!" she interrupted loudly. "Just because I'm hanging out with a guy it does not mean I have intentions of jumping into bed with them!"

"Well you haven't proven otherwise!" Randy shot back.

Andrea's eyes widened as she gasped, she opened her mouth ready to give him a piece of her mind but nothing came out. She stood there for a few moments before she felt the tears welling up in her eyes, she took a deep breath and managed to whisper softly, "I hate you". With that, she turned and walked off.

Randy sighed as he watched her leave, why did he have to say that? The look in her eyes was too much for him, he hated seeing her hurt but at the same time he wanted her to hurt. A part of him wanted her to hurt the way she hurt him, he wanted her to feel the way he's felt over the past couple of months. Having to see her with John and most recently, with Dave, it made his blood boil. It used to be _him_ that she came to when she was upset, it was _him_ she came to when she wanted to feel better. But now he didn't even know who she was anymore...she's changed, she's moved on.

Randy cursed out loud as he knocked over a nearby trunk in anger, damn her. Damn her for making him feel this way. Damn her for taking his heart...damn her for not loving him back.

* * *

**Tensions rising, eh? And as we all know tension can only build for so long before they bust out...what's going to happen with Andrea and Randy? What about Dave? What about John? Getting confused? Well so am I! Guess you'll have to stay tuned...Review please!**

**And look out for a special treat that's coming on my forum...if you haven't joined then please do so! The link's in my profile...looking forward to chatting with some of my readers!**


	18. Chapter 17: Drunken Nights

**I'm on a roll with these updates woohoo...now if I can just get Bed of Roses updated, I'll be one happy writer, lol.**

Chapter 17:  
After Raw:

Andrea headed into the bar at the hotel, she opened the door and searched the crowd...sure enough, there he was, setting at the bar. From what Andrea could see, he was drunk off his ass as well. Andrea closed the door and took our her phone and dialed a number.

"Andrea?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Andrea started. "I found him, he's at the bar."

"You want me to come down and get him?" Paul asked.

"No, it's okay, I got him," Andrea said as she hung up and put her phone away.

She sighed heavily and entered the room, walking straight over to the bar. Andrea saw him practically lying over the counter mumbling total nonsense to the bartender, who stood there pretending to understand the strand of babbling coming from his mouth.

"You know, this is the 5th time in the past month you've gotten drunk...what happened this time?" Andrea asked as she sat down beside Dave.

"She took my fucking kids Andy! She told me that I can't take care of them like they need to be...she told me that I was too selfish to be a good father!" Dave said loudly. Andrea took Dave's hand and turned his head to face her,

"Dave you're not a bad father...she's just doing what she thinks is best for the girls, you can't let it get to you like this..."

"Whose side are you on Andrea?" Dave yelled as he snatched his hand away, grabbing the attention of several people in the bar.

"Dave you know I'm on your side...look you can't go around getting drunk everytime Angie's lawyer calls you and threatens you, it's not healthy for you and it sure as hell isn't going to solve anything!" Andrea said sternly.

"Well, at least I don't run away like some people!" Dave yelled. Andrea sighed in frustration as she stood up and took Dave's arm, "You're causing a scene, lets get out of here," she said.

"Leave me alone Andrea! I don't need you to act like you care!" Dave said as he drowned another shot glass and slammed it down on the table.

"You know I care about you Dave, why else would I have bailed you out the other 4 times you've gotten drunk?" Andrea said angrily as she once again tried to get Dave to stand up.

Dave sighed and gave into her, standing up and draping his arm around Andrea's shoulder and she led him out of the bar.

oooo

"You know, it doesn't help me any when my 'mentor' gets drunk all the time, it's a bad influence on me", Andrea joked as she closed the door to Dave's room and led him over to the bed. Dave chuckled slightly as he sat down on the bed and said, "Even mentors have problems, Andy."

"Yeah, but the mentor is not supposed to show that. Take Dr. Phil for instance, he's probably a bigger head-case than most of his patients, but he doesn't let us know that", Andrea explained as she went through her purse, taking out a small bottle of aspirin.

"Hey, when I start getting paid like he does, then I'll be sure to do just that", Dave said lightly as he laid back on the bed.

Andrea smiled as she opened the capsule and took out two pills; she walked into the bathroom to get a glass of water and when she walked back out she let out a small laugh. Dave's upper half of his body was laying on the bed and his legs were dangling off onto the floor. He had his eyes close and his breathing slowed.

Andrea walked over to the nightstand and placed the glass of water and the two pills on the table and turned off the light. She walked over to the window and made sure to close the drapes.

"Andy?" Dave mumbled softly.

"Yeah?" Andrea asked as she walked back over to the bed.

"Can you stay here tonight?" Dave asked. Andrea smiled slightly as she said,"Sure, I'll just sleep on the couch-"

"No, you can sleep right here," Dave interrupted. To stop any further protests from Andrea, Dave reached out and grabbedher hand, pulling her onto the bed beside him.

Andrea sighed as she laid across the bed beside Dave, she reached over him andpulled the overthrow that was on the end on the bed over both of them. Andrea starred at the ceiling until she heard the soft snores of the body beside her, she yawned and let sleep overcome her.

oooo

The Next Morning:

Andrea slowly opened her eyes as she heard the sound of the shower cut off and some rumbling in the bathroom, she yawned and stretched her arms out as she observed her surroundings. It was then she remembered she was in Dave's room.

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later and Dave stepped out with a towel around his waist. Andrea couldn't help but stare at his body as she watched him walk over to his bag and pull out some clothes. Dave turned and saw that Andrea was setting up on the bed, he smiled and said, "Morning."

"Uhh-morning," Andrea said as she tore her gaze away from Dave's body. She slid off the bed and asked, "How's the hangover?"

"A lot better now after taking the aspirin and jumping in the shower", Dave said as he walked over to Andrea. "Thanks for staying with me", he said softly as he stood in front of Andrea.

Andrea smiled nervously, "Uh-no-problem," she stuttered slightly. She took a deep as she asked, "Mind if I use the-"

"Oh, go ahead, it's all yours", Dave said as he stepped aside and let her walked past him into the bathroom.

Andrea closed the bathroom door and leaned against it, 'Damnit Andrea stop this!' She told herself as she walked over to the mirror and grabbed a spare toothbrush.

After about 10 minutes, Andrea walked out of the bathroom and headed over to grab her purse. Dave sat on the bed, wearing a pair of black track pants; he stood up when he saw Andrea come out. "Leaving?" He asked.

Andrea turned to face him, "Um, yeah, I got to go...do some things." She smiled at him and started to head over to the door when she felt a hand grab her arm. Andrea turned and almost gasped at how close Dave was standing in front of her, she let her gaze slowly slide down to his bare torso, damn he had nice abs.

Dave reached up and pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in her face, he leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "Thanks again." Andrea bit her bottom lip as she felt her heart racing, she held in a breath when she felt Dave's hand slide down the side of her face, over the side of her neck, and down her arm.

Andrea closed her eyes as Dave placed a light kiss on her cheek, then moved towards her neck, then back up to her cheek again. He then leaned his forehead on Andrea's and licked his lips. Andrea slowly opened her eyes and looked directly into Dave's, she took in a deep breath and pulled away. She slowly backed away from Dave, her gaze still locked with him. Andrea then turned and slipped out of the door before Dave had a chance to say anything.

* * *

**Is it just me or is there a little, uh, tension between these two? So yeah I know the last partsucked, I rushed it too much. So,what's going to happen between Miss Andrea and Dave? How does Mr. Orton fit into this? What about(gotta say it HBKrazy, lmao) John? Well, stayed tuned kids! Review?**


	19. Chapter 18: Forgivness and Mistakes

An update! Holy crackers I did it! LoL...I'm soooooo sorry for not updating and I hope all my readers haven't abandoned me! But I am back, I'm officially a senior this year and my school work is going to be a lot better this time around so you know what that means... 

**NO MORE HIATUS! YaY!**

Okay, let me stop running my mouth and let you get to Chapter 18 of Inevitable Love...Finally!

Chapter 18:

"You little hoe bag"

Andrea looked up from her laptop and saw Trish standing in front of her, a huge smile planted on her face. Andrea raised an eyebrow, "Gee Trish, I love you too", she said sarcastically. Trish chuckled lightly as she hopped up on Andrea's desk, crossing her legs as she said, "I'm talking about your night with a certain wrestler named Batista".

Andrea playfully rolled her eyes and said, "Nothing happened if that's where you're getting at; he was drunk so I helped him to his room--that's it".

Trish looked at her, not believing a word of it. She smiled at Andrea and said, "So how was the sex?" Andrea glared at Trish and threw a ball of paper, she sat back and laughed as it bounced off Trish's forehead. Trish playfully stuck out her tongue before taking on a serious expression, "Seriously though, nothing happened?"

Andrea sighed and said, "Well..."

"I knew it...spill!" Trish demanded as she leaned in closer.

ooo

Meanwhile:

Randy looked up as he heard the locker-room door open and a very tired Dave walked in. He watched as Dave dropped his bag on the floor in front of the lockers and rubbed his eyes.

"You look like shit man, what happened to you last night?" Randy asked as he finished up tying his black Nikes.

"I don't want to talk about it", Dave said irritably as he started to change into his sweats.

Randy sighed, "Look man, I know you're going through a hard time with Angie and all, but you got to stop this drinking. Word gets to Vince and your ass is busted".

"Randy, I don't have time for this", Dave warned. Randy stood up and walked over to Dave, placing a hand on his shoulder as he said, "I'm just looking out for you man, I'm worried about you".

Dave nodded, "I know Randy, but I've got to deal with this in my own way--I don't need you breathing down my neck all the time". Randy sighed and dropped his hand, he shook his head and headed toward the door.

"I give up", Randy mumbled to himself as he pushed open the door and walked out of the locker room. When he turned away from the door he jumped in surprise when he came face to face with Andrea.

"Oh sorry", Randy said. Andrea briefly looked up at Randy before returning her gaze to the ground as she mumbled, "Its okay". She went to walk past him but Randy gently grabbed her hand and said, "Can I--I mean, can we-talk?"

Andrea looked up at Randy as she said bitterly, "Don't you think you've said enough?" Randy sighed as he pulled them over to the side, he lowered his voice as he said, "Look--I know I've been the world's biggest jerk lately..."

"You got that right", Andrea interrupted as she snatched her hand away and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry", Randy blurred out as he sighed loudly. "I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you, I was wrong to not tell you about Dani and I was wrong for all the horrible things I've said to you. And I know that me saying sorry isn't going to change what happened, but I'm trying to make things right between us".

Randy gently placed his hands on Andrea's and pulled them into his own, "I miss you Andy", he said softly. "I miss talking to you, I miss your laugh, your smile...everything. I know you're with John and I respect that, all I want now is your friendship, I want to start over. No alternative motive, no other agenda...just strictly friends".

Andrea looked in Randy's eyes and said softly, "You really hurt me, Randy. When you said all those things I know it seemed like I didn't care, but I did. I took what you thought about me to heart because I...I really cared about you".

Randy nodded in understanding, "Do you think that...we could've had a chance, I mean a chance at "us" if I hadn't of screwed up?" Randy wondered. Andrea half smiled as she said, "I'd like to think so...but I guess we'll never know, huh?" Randy nodded and asked, "So...think we can ever be friends?"

"Maybe one day we can...but I can't see us being friends anytime soon. I'm sorry, Randy, but the damage is done. We've both said hurtful things to one another and I really don't think we can get past everything right now".

Andrea slowly removed her hands from Randy's as she finished, "I hope you understand". She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Randy's cheek and smiled, "I'll see you around?"

Randy forced a small smile and nodded, "Yeah...I guess". Andrea wrapped her arms around Randy and gave him a quick hug before turning around and walking down the hall. Randy sighed and ran a hand over his spiky hair, "Time to move on, Randy", he said to himself.

After RAW:

Andrea was humming to herself as she finished packing away her things when she felt a presence behind her. She turned and felt her heart speed up at the person now standing in front of her. "Um, hey", Andrea said.

Dave smiled lightly as he replied, "Hey...I was wondering if you wanted a ride to the hotel?" Andrea shook her head as she said, "Uhh, no thanks. I can just ride with the rest of the crew, I don't want to trouble you..."

"I offered, it's no trouble at all", Dave said as he picked up Andrea's bags. "Come on", he said. Andrea sighed and went against the voice inside her head screaming at her not to go and followed Dave out to the garage.

ooo

At the hotel:

Dave placed Andrea's bags down in front of her door and stood there as he watched Andrea dig through her purse to retrieve her key. He wanted desperately to talk about what happened between them this morning but couldn't find the words to bring it up.

After finding her key, Andrea leaned up against the wall and looked up at Dave, she went to say something, but the words she wanted to say never came out of her mouth.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Dave sighed and said suddenly, "Look...about this morning--"

"It's okay", Andrea interrupted. "I know you're very vulnerable right now and I completely understand that this morning was just...it was nothing".

"Yeah..." Dave trailed off. "It was nothing..." He smiled and pulled Andrea in for a hug, "Thanks for everything, Andy".

Andrea closed her eyes and whispered, "Anytime". The two stood there hugging for a few moments before pulling away, Dave leaned down and placed a kiss on Andrea's cheek. As he went to pull away, however, Andrea wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him from moving away. Dave looked into her eyes, as much as he wanted to deny it it was no use, the tension between them was getting to be unbearable.

"Andrea..." Dave whispered as he closed his eyes. "We can't do this..." Andrea licked her lips before whispering back, "I know..." Dave took a deep breath as he cupped his hands around Andrea's face; he stared hard at her for a few secounds before sighing in frustration, "God help me", he whispered fiercely as his lips met Andrea's in a passionate, powerful kiss that left both of them breathless.

As much as she knew it was wrong, Andrea pushed back all thought as she ran her hands down Dave's well-toned chest. By now Dave's lips had moved from her lips, to her cheeks, and were now leaving a hot trail down the side of her neck. She quickly wrapped her arms around Dave's neck as she felt him lift her up from the floor, her legs wrapped around his waist as she felt the cool plaster of the wall press against her back.

Dave supported Andrea's body between the wall and his left arm as his right hand reached behind his neck to grab the key out of Andrea's hand. Andrea unwrapped her legs and let her feet touch the ground as she backed over to her door. She started to kiss Dave's neck as he managed to un-lock the door behind them.

Andrea pulled Dave into her room, slamming the door behind them as they left all the luggage outside the hotel room...

As well as the pair of eyes that was watching just around the corner...

* * *

**Uh oh...that can't be good! Who saw Dave and Andrea! Was it Randy? Trish? JOHN? Chewbacca! (j/k about that last one...lol) I must say it didn't take me long to write this chapter...I apologize if it's a little rusty; I'm trying to get back into the groove lol.**

**Anyway, I think I finally knowwho Andrea will end up with. I took a lot of your reviews to heart and based on popular demand (and my own conclusions) I pretty much have a set idea on how this is going to end. **

**And if you haven't heard already, I do have my own WWE Fiction forum up, the URL is in my profile and I really hope you guys can join...or at least check it out! So ending this long ass author's note...I'm officially back and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always, please review!**


	20. Chapter 19: Comforts of a friend

**Glad to know I still have my readers with me, thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 19:  
The next morning

The light was blinding.

Andrea groaned as she lifted her left hand to shield her eyes, while plopping her right arm across the bed. Andrea gasped when her hand instead came in contact with a hard, solid body. She immediately turned and saw a sleeping Dave beside her, it was then everything came rushing back to her. The ride back to the hotel...the hug...the kiss...the ripping of the clothes...

Andrea shot up in the bed; she looked around the room and saw her clothes scattered all over the floor. It was then an image of John flashed through her head, Andrea closed her eyes and clasped her hand over her mouth. A feeling of pure dread overcame Andrea as she fought back a sob...what had she done?

Feeling movement on the bed, Dave turned over and saw Andrea setting on the edge of the bed, her hands desperately clasping onto the sheets that she wrapped around herself. Her eyes seemed to be starring a hole straight into the wall across from where she sat, Dave rubbed his temples and sighed, he knew what happened last night was a mistake. A huge mistake.

Dave slowly inched toward Andrea until he was able to reach out his hand to lightly touch her bare shoulder. Andrea jumped in surprise but did not bother to break her gaze from the wall. The two sat like that in complete silence for what seemed like hours until Andrea whispered softly, "I...I-I..." Andrea trailed off and let a loud sob escape from her lips. Dave lowered his head and stayed silent as Andrea tried to compose herself.

The tension was unbearable for Andrea as she tried so hard to keep the sobs at bay, never in her life had she felt so cheap...so...dirty. She swallowed the tears back as she lowered her head to the floor, she couldn't look at Dave.

Dave sighed as he opened his mouth to say something, anything to break the silence...but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say.

Andrea was the first to speak out, "I-I need t-to take a-a...shower now", she stuttered. She turned toward Dave but didn't look him in the eye, Dave nodded and said softly, "I'm sorry, Andrea". He looked over at Andrea but she still wouldn't look at him, instead she stood up, making sure the sheets were securely wrapped around her frame, and walked over to the bathroom.

Dave continued to set in the same place until he heard the shower running, then he slowly stood up and began to gather up his clothes. After Dave had finished dressing and gathering up his things, he headed over to the door. He knew she didn't want to talk to him right now...as Dave was opening the door he heard Andrea's loud sobs coming from the bathroom. He lowered his eyes and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

ooo

Andrea stood in the shower crying as she scrubbed her skin raw with the bath sponge, but it was no use. No matter how hard she scrubbed she still felt like dirt. After her crying had subsided she heard a door slam in her room, hoping it was Dave that had left, Andrea finished up her shower and got out, wrapping a white towel around her body.

She walked over to the mirror and wiped away the fog on the mirror, she stopped and let her hand linger on the glass as she stared at her reflection. Andrea bit her bottom lip as her red, puffy green eyes stared back at her, she took a deep breath as she turned her head away from the mirror, unable to look at herself any longer.

After brushing her teeth and drying off, Andrea opened the bathroom door and headed into the room, walking past the unmade bed and to her suitcase that was perched on a chair across the room.

"I don't even get a 'hello'? A familiar voice spoke out.

Andrea jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to see John lounging on the other chair that was stationed next to the door. She felt her stomach drop, what if he saw Dave leave the room?

John smiled as he stood up and opened his arms, "Can I at least get a hug?" he asked lightly. Andrea stood there frozen for a few moments before slowly walking toward John, as soon as she felt his arms wrapped around her waist she let out the breathe she was holding and wrapped her arms tightly around John, never wanting to let him go.

John noticed the way her body was tensed up and frowned, he lifted his arms to Andrea's shoulder as he broke the hug, "You alright baby? You're all tense...something happen?" he asked, concerned.

Andrea looked down at her bare feet as she shook her head, "I-I'm just shocked your here, I thought you were coming back next week..." she mumbled.

"I wanted to surprise you", John smiled as he took Andrea's hand and started to lead her over to the bed. Andrea panicked and planted her feet to the ground, she couldn't go near that bed knowing what happened in it just a few hours ago. Instead, Andrea pulled John over to the couch that was next to the chair where her luggage was stationed.

"You're eyes are red, have you been crying?" John asked as he traced Andrea's cheek with his index finger.

"Allergies", Andrea replied back softly. She looked up at John and tightened her grip on his hand, "I missed you so much", she said.

"I missed you too baby", John said as he leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her lips. Andrea closed her eyes as she leaned in to make the kiss more passionate, she slowly let her hands trial up John's bare arms, before resting on his broad shoulders.

The guilt Andrea felt came rushing over her the moment she kissed John, she couldn't stop thinking about what she did, she knew that she had to tell John, but she was scared of losing him.

But if she didn't tell him she'd have to live with her guilty conscious for the rest of her life.

ooo

Later that day:  
Smackdown Taping

Andrea had calmed down considerably since this morning, being around John had that effect on her. But she was dying to talk to someone...anyone about what was going on in her head.

"I gotta go see Vince so you wanna catch up later?" John asked as they stepped into the arena that was taping Smackdown that night.

"Yeah, I'll be with Jackie", Andrea stated as she gave John a quick kiss before heading toward the women's locker room. She knocked on the door before peeping in, when she saw Jackie waving her in, she slipped in the door.

"Hey girl, long time no see, what's up?" Jackie smiled as she finished tying her sneakers.

Andrea took a deep breath, glad that they were the only ones in the room,and sat down on the bench beside Jackie, "I really screwed up this time, Jackie. I don't know what to do", Andrea said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Jackie leaned over and gave her friend a hug, "What happened, sweetie? Fight with John?" She asked as she pulled away. Andrea shook her head softly and looked down at the ground, unable to meet Jackie's eyes.

"I-I did something horrible, and I can't take it back", Andrea whispered softly. Jackie sat there starring at Andrea, who was trying hard to keep the tears from falling.

"Does it have something to do with Randy?" Jackie asked cautiously.

"No...Dave", Andrea whispered.

"You didn't..." Jackie trailed off. Andrea lifted her head to meet Jackie's eyes, the look in Andrea's eyes was more than enough confirmation for Jackie. She took a deep breath and pulled Andrea in for another hug, this time Andrea just cried into Jackie's shoulder, not caring who walked inand saw them.

"Andy...how could you do this? And with Dave of all people? I mean I would have least thought it would've been Randy..." Jackie said. Andrea pulled away from Jackie, "I didn't plan on this happening, Jackie. It just...happened".

"Andrea, things like this don't just ''happen''", Jackie said sternly as she stood up to pace in front of Andrea. "Have you called John yet?"

"He's back already", Andrea answered quietly.

"You mean he's here...now? And you haven't told him?" Jackie asked.

"It's not that easy Jackie!" Andrea exclaimed. "Do you think I like having this over my head? To have my mind remind me of this every time I'm with John?"

"You should have thought of that before you went messing around with another man!" Jackie said angrily. "John is the best thing that ever happened to you Andrea and you know it, the least you could do is be honest with him".

"I want to Jackie!" Andrea said, raising her voice. "I came to you because you're the only person I trust now, I don't want a fucking lecture from you!"

"Well what did you expect, Andy? That I'd congratulate you for cheating on your boyfriend?" Jackie asked.

"I want you to tell me what to do!" Andrea said loudly as she stood up. "I want you to tell me that everything's going to be okay..."

Jackie's eyes softened as she stepped closer to Andrea, she sighed and said, "I can't do that Andrea...you know that. I can't just tell you everything's going to be okay". She looked over at Andrea sympathetically and continued, "You know you're my best friend, and as your best friend I have an obligation to be completely honest with you. You have to tell John, Andy. I know you're scared but you need to tell him before he ends up finding outfrom someone else. It's not going to be easy and things may not turn out the way you want them to, but you made a decision Andrea. And now you have to deal with the consequences".

Andrea looked over at Jackie and said, "I don't want to loose him Jackie".

"Well then tell him, John loves you with everything he has. He may be angry at first, but if it's meant to be he'll find his way back to you".

* * *

**  
I didn't like the way the second part came out, I kinda rushed it too much but I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter posted before the week started. I hope I didn't make Jackie seem like a bitch, but I wanted her to be honest with Andrea and not sugar coat anything.There was no Randy in this chapter but fear not my friends, he will have a HUGE part in the next chapter.**

**This chapter and the next one are the major turning points in the story, after the next 2 chapters this huge love web between Andrea/Randy/John/Dave will begin to clean up a lot, which I'm sure is a relief to some of you, lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as always, review :)**


	21. Chapter 20: Secrets Exposed

**Disc: I own nothing but the clothes on my back. And Andrea.**

_**Okay, jump in time. Last chapter we left off around the 20th of December 2004. This chapter carries us to January of 2005; I'm thinking that the wrestlers had their holiday break between that time, so this is the first Raw show back. Hope that makes sense, lol. On with the story...**_

Chapter 20  
_Raw, January 2005_

"Morning, Sexy"

Andrea smiled as she peeked over the covers to see a smiling John setting on the bed fully dressed next to her, "Morning", she replied as she extended her arms above her head.

"Ready to go back to work?" John asked as he watched Andrea set up in the bed. She sighed and thought to herself, _'No, I never want to go back again'_. Instead, she said,"Yeah, it'll be nice seeing everyone again". Andrea forced herself on her feet and headed towards the bathroom.

John watched numbly as Andrea closed the door behind her, he sighed and lowered his face onto his hands. He knew that something was up with Andrea. Ever since he got back she had been moving further away from him emotionally. It was like she surrounded herself with walls and won't let him or anyone else in, and it was killing him. Mainly because a part of John didn't want to bring it up because he was scared of what might surface, but the larger part of him couldn't stand to see her unhappy.

"I'm asking her tonight", John said out loud to himself, determined to find out the truth.

"Asking who what?" Andreaquestioned as she came out of the bathroom. John smiled as he stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smiled sadly as he felt her body stiffen slightly; he leaned his head on Andrea's forehead and whispered, "You know I love you, right?"

Andrea smiled and whispered back, "Yes." John closed his eyes as the two stood there in complete silence. For that moment, all the chaos surrounding the couple was at a standstill, it was a moment that neither wanted to end.

ooo

After John left for the smack down house show, Andrea headed over to the arena for Raw. She contemplated several reasons for not showing up, but in the end, she could not avoid the inevitable. Pulling into the parking lot, her heart sped up and she could feel her stomach drop. Andrea turned off the ignition and leaned her head onto the steering wheel. "I can do this", Andrea said to herself after taking a few deep breaths. Pushing herself up, Andrea unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car.

"Hey Andy!" Jackie said as she hurried over to her friend.

Andrea turned and waited for Jackie to catch up and asked, "Hey how was your break?" Jackie smiled as the two women walked toward the building, "It was great", she said. Her smile faded, however, when she took the time to access the woman beside her.

Jackie reached a hand out as she gently grabbed Andrea's shoulder and stopped both of their movements. Jackie almost gasped, the body standing before her looked nothing like the person she knew as her best friend. At first glance, and to those who didn't know her well, Andrea looked the same. But, a simple glance into her eyes showed everything. The sparkle in Andrea's eyes were gone, her once stunning green eyes were replaced with dark and almost black pupils that held no emotion.

Jackie did the only thing she could do; she wrapped her arms around Andrea and said, "Everything will be okay".

ooo

Andrea waved good-bye to Jackie as she went into the women's locker room. Andrea sighed and continued to head down the hall toward catering when a hand grabbed her arm from behind. Andrea jumped and spun around to see Randy, she forced a small smile and said, "Oh, hey Randy".

The smile however, went unreturned. Andrea narrowed her eyes slightly to further observe the man standing in front of her. His blue eyes were cold and distant, his body was stiff and his hold on her upper arm tightened just a hinge when she greeted him. She bit her bottom lip lightly and hesitantly asked, "Is there a problem?"

Randy smirked softly and replied with an apathetic voice, "We need to talk". Andrea stood stunned for a moment before nodding her head and following the young wrestler into an empty room. As soon as she entered the room, Randy slammed the door closed and quickly took two steps that ended right in front of Andrea. She gasped at his quickness and went to open her mouth, but was sharply cut off by Randy. "I saw you", he whispered fiercely.

Those three words were enough to bring Andrea's world crashing down. She took a jagged breath and looked down at her feet, the uncomfortable feeling of being exposed made Andrea want to throw up. Her first instinct was to run; turning to the door she went to move but was harshly pulled back by Randy, "You will not run away from me this time!" Randy said sternly. Andrea held her breath and didn't bother moving once Randy released his grasp on her. Standing next to him,she noticed how tall Randy was compared to her, and for the first time, Andrea was afraid of the Legend Killer.

Randy sighed heavily and paced back and forth in front of the door, as a way to prevent the young woman from leaving if she decided to bolt suddenly. He opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to put his feelings into words. Then, as if it just came to him, he stopped pacing and turned to Andrea, his words were unusually soft and full of emotion. "I was willing to work things out between us so we could start over the right way. I was willing to finally end this continuous battle that has been going on between us for months".

He paused and rubbed the back of his neck, a sign of frustration, noted Andrea. "I knew that youare a hard person to understand and that you do things that puzzle even me, but I had no idea you could be so fucking hypocritical Andrea!" Andrea shriveled back as Randy stepped closer to her, "You had the nerve to question my morals and my decisions, but yet here you go not only messing around with a married man, but cheating on the person you swore up and down you loved!" Randy's words grew louder as he spoke, "And it wasn't just a guy, it was my best friend! Jesus Andrea, what the fuck is your problem? You have everything going for you and you end up fucking it up, I just don't understand you!" He threw his hands up in the air as if to say he surrendered. "And to think that I actually thought I was in love with you! You know what, I'm glad everything that happened between us happened, you know why? It opened my eyes to what kind of person you really are Andrea; a back stabbing, no good, lyingbitch!"

Andrea closed her eyes as the words stung at her heart, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking straight at Randy she said calmly, "You said your peace, can you please leave?"

Randy laughed sarcastically, "You'll never change, will you? People will keep giving you their heart and you'll continue to stomp on it and not think twice!" He stopped for a minute to lookthe short woman up and down, "You make me sick!" He spat.

Randy turned and headed to the door, turning the metal knob he glanced back at Andrea and said, "If you don't tell John the truth, I will". With that, he slammed the door, leaving Andrea struggling to keep herself from completely falling apart.

* * *

**Sorry it sucks. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, a nice review will help me along, lol! j/p. Thanks for all your reviews! Love you guys!**


	22. Chapter 21: Silent GoodByes

**Wow...a year?! Has it really been a year since I've written? Wow...I'm terribly sorry guys! I really didn't mean to keep you hanging for that long! If I were you guys, I'd want to throw tomatoes at me too, lol!**

**The last year has been quite busy for me though, I graduated and started college so life was just too busy for me, but now that it's summer and I have a little more time on my hands, I'm determind to finish this story.**

**Unfortunately, I will have to delete some other stories, such as Bed of Roses and Which Road to Take...I'm sorry but I really have no passion for those anymore. But I will also finish Off Limits, so hopefully you guys will still love me, lol! Okay so I'm done now, I've kept you all waiting long enough, on with the story!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except Andrea.**_

Chapter 21

She knew it was wrong, she knew her actions would hurt other people. Why then, did she do it? Andrea pondered the question after Randy stormed out of the abandoned room. She kept reminding herself that Randy was the one who lied to her, he was the one to lead her on, and he was the one that broke her heart. But, as much as she was ready to denounce the wrestler, she came to one bold conclusion; "He's right", Andrea whispered to herself as she felt the tears sting at her eyes.

Setting down on the floor beside the door, she buried her face in her hands and began to break down. All the lies, betrayals, and unsaid words over the past few months all came floating to the surface and instead of pushing the thoughts back into her subconscious, Andrea finally let all of her defenses down.

"What's wrong?" Asked a soft, gentle voice.

Andrea looked up to see the one person she really didn't want to face right now. "I'm fine, Dave. I just want to be alone right now."

Dave sighed and sat down beside Andrea, taking her hand in his he said determinedly, "No, you're not fine, Andy. Anyone with two eyes can see that."

Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Andrea took a deep breath and turned her head toward Dave, "If you're here to tell me everything's going to be okay, just save it. Randy knows about us." She watched as Dave's facial features turned to one of panic and dread. He closed his eyes and ran his free hand over his face. "Shit," was all he managed to choke out.

Andrea rolled her eyes and snatched her hand out of Dave's. "Yeah, so go ahead and tell me that I should do the right thing and tell John the truth. Tell me that keeping my mouth shut will only make things worse, which it will since Randy threatened to tell John if I don't, go ahead Dave. I know you're just dying to say it!"

"You really have no choice, Andy." Dave spoke as he forcefully took her chin so that she would look at him. "It WILL be better for him to hear it from you--"

"That's easy for you to say, Dave!" Andrea said, her voice slightly raising in anger. "You're free of all guilt, you're not the one that has to tell the person you love that you've slept with someone else! Hell, you've lost nothing from that night and gained another notch in your belt!" She went to stand but Dave angrily grabbed her hand, practically dragging her back down on the floor.

"Why the fuck does everything have to be about you Andrea?" Dave said heatedly. "That's your damn problem, you're too self absorbed to see things from the other side! You have no fucking clue how I feel right now. You think my life's so easy? I lost my kids, my wife, my house, and probably one of my friends. So don't you dare preach to me about how shitty things are for you! There's always someone else in this world with worse problems than you!"

Andrea sat there quietly as she took in Dave's words. "You're right," she whispered. And she meant it, she didn't even think about Dave's feelings, only her own. Here she is, ranting about how fate fucked up her life and she didn't even take into consideration how much more fucked up fate was for the man sitting next to her. The one man that, even with all the stuff going on in his life, always took time to make sure she was okay and giving her advice. The tears once again welled up as she turned to wrap her arms around Dave, "I'm sorry, Dave," she cried. "You've been nothing but amazing to me and I return your kindness with my harsh words."

Dave released what anger he did have the moment he felt the brunette's arms around his neck, while his feelings for her weren't exactly love, he did care deeply for Andrea. In a way that he hasn't cared for anyone in quite a while. "It's okay, Andy," he said gently. "How about we both tell John what happened?"

Pulling from the hug, Andrea licked her lips and shook her head slightly, "I think this is something I have to do myself." With that, she stood up and waited to Dave to do the same. She gave him one last hug and said quietly, "Thank you for everything, Dave."

Dave smiled and replied, "That's what friends are for."

While whatever feelings the two did share, Andrea and Dave both knew it was the wrong time, and the wrong place. Andrea had John, and Dave needed time to set back and analyze his own life. Dave knew that if the circumstances were different, him and Andrea could have had something.

But, as the saying goes, it just wasn't meant to be.

ooo

_Later that night:_

Laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling of the hotel room, Andrea closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the water in the shower where John was. On the outside, she seemed content and almost calm. Inside, however, she was terrified. Taking a soothing breath to lessen the beating of her heart, Andrea spoke to the cracked ceiling, "If I don't do this now, I'll never work up the nerve."

Thinking hard on the last moments with Dave, Andrea smiled slightly. She knew it was probably the last time she would see him for quite a while and Andrea was glad the two of them parted on peaceful terms. She prayed silently for Dave and wished him well on what was to be certain a rough next couple of months, with the divorce and all. The sounds of the shower cutting off, sent Andrea sitting straight up.

The panic had returned. She knew the feeling oh too much...all she wanted to do was run. Run far away. Andrea glanced over at the door. All she had to do was grab her stuff and she could be on a redeye to Connecticut in 2 hours. She wouldn't have to tell John, after all once she tells him, he'll surely leave her anyway so what's the point of even staying? Let Randy tell John what happened, she'll be far away by that time, destined to never set foot back into another arena.

"What the hell are you thinking, Andrea?" She said to herself. She should know by now that whenever she ran, her problems always followed her in one form or another, what would make this situation any different? And besides, she couldn't do that to John. After what she did, the least she could do was tell him to his face. She couldn't let Randy tell John, she loved him too much.

"I love the feeling after getting out of a hot shower!" John exclaimed as he plopped down on his back next to Andrea on the bed. He turned to his side and propped his head up with his left hand. He gently rubbed Andrea's back and said, "If you don't stop all that thinking, you're going to set the fire alarms off!"

Andrea snapped out of her daze and couldn't help but smile, she turned and grabbed John's hand. She sat there for a moment just staring at the man beside her, with his gray sweat pants on and a white wife beater, he looked nothing short of handsome. Andrea's expression fell as she gazed into his eyes, eyes that were full of happiness and love. Eyes that she could no longer bear to look at without her whole chest twisting into tight bundles.

Noticing her sudden change in mood, John sat up and cupped both hands around Andrea's face. Leaning forward to touch her forehead with his own, he whispered softly, "What's the matter, baby?" Closing her eyes, she tried desperately to say the words. But all that came out was a muffled puddle of mixed words, "I...I...didn't...I can't...and I--"

"Shh...calm down and take a deep breath," John instructed as he let his hands fall to Andrea's hands, grabbing them both he gave her a moment to relax herself before continuing, "Now...what is it?"

"I...have...something to tell you," Andrea said slowly, but steadily. She paused for a moment, trying to grab at the right words. "You know that I love you, right?" She said. John nodded and replied, "Of course sweetheart, and you know that I love you too." He leaned in to give Andrea a kiss, a kiss that lasted longer than it was meant to.

Andrea poured all of her love into that kiss, the kiss that she knew would give her strength to say what she needed because she really did love John, so she knew she had to tell him. A kiss, Andrea concluded, that was to be their last. With tears in her eyes, Andrea gently pulled away, she stood up from the bed and turned to face John, she could tell by his face that he knew he wouldn't like what was about to come out of her mouth.

"I--I--me and Dave s-slept ttogether!" Andrea forced out suddenly. After realizing the words had escape her mouth, Andrea turned away from John and began sobbing.

There. It was done. She had finally said it. And she didn't dare look behind her, she couldn't bear to look at John. She felt cheap and worthless, just like the morning after her and Dave had sex. Andrea slowly guided herself to the chair that was positioned next to the bed.

Unbeknownst to Andrea, who was still turned away, John stood quietly and gathered his belongings. After slipping on his shoes, and zipping up his suitcase, John lead himself to the door. He turned as he opened the door to look at the crumpled woman sitting in the chair. His gaze hardened instantly as he turned and walked out the door, without a word.

* * *

**Ahhh...yeah, sorry for the Dave shippers out there. With everything going on in his life, I don't think he's ready for the drama that is Andrea, lol!! But hey, that's one down and two to go! I told you this love mess would begin to clear up.**

**Now, reviews are welcomed and so is your opinion...who do you want, Andrea and John, ooor Andrea and Randy? Just let me know! Thanks for reading )**


	23. Chapter 22: Revisiting the Past

**ugh, I know. I'm a loser. But I have forcefully determined that come heck or high water, I will finish this darn story by the end of 2008. 4 years is too long to be writing a fic, lol. So a few things:**

**I've added a poll to my profile (I LOVE all these new and exciting features that ff have added...yes, I haven't been on this site in like a year) about who Andrea should end up with and while I'm kinda set on who she'll end up with, I still want everyone's feedback. You never know if my mind will be swayed with popular demand...so please vote!**

**For those interested in keeping in touch with me (to harass me constantly so that I keep my word on finishing up this story and others, lol. Please do so, I need the added motivation lol) I have added my contact info to my profile, which I have also updated. So please feel free to add me on myspace, I accept pretty much everyone. And if you don't have myspace, then you can email me or IM me. **

**okay, I'm done babbling, on with the story!**

Chapter 22:  
2 years later

_There's always gonna be that one thing you wish for but never get.  
That one mistake you can never take back.  
& most of all, that one memory you would do anything for,  
just to have it again._

No one can ever really explain a broken heart.

Sure, most know what it IS, but feeling it and knowing what it is are two very different concepts. The thing is there is no universal way of explaining the painful experience that comes with a broken heart. The best way Andrea could describe it is a constant throbbing of your chest, almost as if there's a gap in your heart and the only thing to do is to take deep breaths. These deep breaths are the only thing that keeps you going because for a second, just a second, the hole in your heart is lessened. Sometimes, that's all you can look forward to, that one second between each breath.

And so she took a deep breath.

Two very long years had passed since that night John walked out of the hotel. She tried countless times over the next few months to call him, but to no avail, he never picked up or called her back. After a while, she came to accept that John was not going to forgive her and it was best for the both of them to move on. Over the next few months, she cried herself to sleep just about every night, constantly replaying that last scene in her mind over and over until she screamed her lungs out at times.

After about a year had passed, the throbbing got less. However, the hole in her heart was still there. Andrea slowly began to pick up the pieces that had become her life and started to glue them together again. She started her new job at the corporate office, met new friends, and began anew. But no matter how much time or miles she had put between herself and her past, Andrea still couldn't help but to linger...

ooo

Squinting irritably at the blinding sunlight that met her as she pushed opened the car door, Andrea cursed herself for leaving her sunglasses back at the hotel. Snatching her bag out of the seat while trying not to fall backwards at the sudden shift in weight, Andrea sighed as she ungracefully shut the door while adjusting herself so that her belongings wouldn't crash to the concrete. Why did she agree to this? She really could have gotten her assistant to come all the way out here...but then again, as her coworker, Kevin said, we must all face our demons.

_Flashback:_

Andrea sighed as she looked up at the familiar beige ceiling. The office had become somewhat of a second home to her over the past 2 years; it was her safe place, her bubble. She looked over at the familiar figure that was seated adjacent to her in the armchair with a notebook perched on his lap. "Kevin asked me to come to a live show with him. A pay-per-view, which means everyone will be there", Andrea, stated as she quickly switched her gaze back up to the ceiling so that she wouldn't see his face. The two sat quietly for a few moments before she heard a voice say, "What was your first reaction when Kevin asked you? What did you want to say?" Andrea bit her bottom lip and pondered the question.

"I wanted to tell him no like I always do, but something was different this time. I felt...different".

"How so?"

Andrea sat up from the chaise lounge and turned so that she was facing the man in the armchair, "I'm not quite sure how to explain it. Usually when Kevin asks me to go to a show, I feel this...sort of quickening of the heart beat feeling..."

"Like the one you get when you want to run away?" Dr. Cagney questioned.

Andrea nodded slightly, "Yeah...but when he asked me this time, I didn't get that feeling. She stopped for a moment and looked at Cagney. She watched as he placed his notebook on the small table that sat beside him and picked up his mug. "How come you don't write in that thing anymore?" Andrea question in reference to the yellow notepad.

After taking a small sip of his mug, Dr. Cagney smiled as he returned the mug to the table and said, "Because, this is our last day together".

Confused, Andrea asked, "What do you mean last day? I never said I wasn't coming back, are you leaving?"

Dr. Cagney shook his head, the smile still on his face, "You remember what you asked me, that first day you came into my office?" Andrea thought back before answering hesitantly, "I asked...how long would it take for you to fix me?" Cagney nodded and said, "And you remember what I told you?"

"You told me that, it wasn't about fixing me, it was about learning about myself", Andrea finished as she looked down. Cagney folded his hands together as he said, "I have seen you change so much since that first day, Andrea. You went from a woman who was afraid of intimacy and commitment to someone who has grown to learn that it's okay to depend on other people; and most importantly, you've learned how to forgive those in your past that have hurt you". Cagney stood up and motioned to Andrea to do the same, "Now it's time for you to give the people you've hurt a chance to forgive you. I am proud of the progress you have made and I'm afraid that I have helped you the best I can. It's time for you to take that final step forward"

Andrea smiled lightly, "You really think I can do this?"

"I know you can do this", Cagney said confidently as he led her to the door.

"It's going to be weird not coming here every week", Andrea stated as she turned to her therapist. "But thanks for everything, doc". Cagney smiled, "Just because we don't have regular appointments anymore, doesn't mean you can't stop by in the future. I wish you well, Andrea".

Andrea beamed as she walked through the office door for the last time. Suddenly, she turned back and quickly gave Dr. Cagney a small hug, "You are the best shrink ever", she said as she turned to leave. Cagney laughed as he watched Andrea leave.

_End of flashback_

So here she was, scared as hell. Andrea felt her heartbeat quicken as she step ever closer to the arena doors. Pausing as she felt her hand slip into the door handle, Andrea suddenly pulled back, as if the handle shocked her. "I can't do this", she told herself as she went to turn around. What was she thinking?! Did she really think that showing up unannounced 2 years later would make her facing everyone any easier? She hadn't spoken to anyone of either show for 2 years. Jackie and Gail had left the company a while back, and she had managed to keep in touch with the two of them, but after everything that happened, she found herself distancing herself from everyone else.

"This is ridiculous! Andrea exclaimed as she looked back at the doors. She had spent the last two years setting in a shrink's office trying to fix that part of herself that made her hurt the people she had loved. Two years of expensive doctor bills, self-help books, and yoga! Andrea forcefully turned around and marched to the door. She was not about to chicken out, this was a new Andrea. She knew that if she had any hope of finally healing her own wounds, she must first re-open them.

Snatching the arena doors open, Andrea forced herself into the building without a second thought. She paused as she heard the door slam behind her... she was back. The familiar hustle of people rushing around met her as she walked down the hallway to no particular destination. Andrea glanced at the various figures that flew past without as much as a look back. To be truthful, she kinda missed the fast-paced life on the road. Even though she hated the constant airports and hotel rooms, Andrea found herself longing to be back at the ring where everything took place._ "Minus the black eye"_, Andrea thought to herself as she giggled at the memory of John accidentally knocking her out.

John.

Andrea let her thoughts linger to the man that she had hurt so much. The only man that she ever spent more than a month crying over, the one man she was sure she had truly begun to love unconditionally. Even though Cagney had firmly reminded her, countless times that regrets are useless and that she must learn to forgive herself, Andrea still couldn't help but wish for a second that she could go back in time to that night with Dave. Who knows where she would be today...

"Well looked who the cat drug in", a female voice said behind her.

Andrea smiled at the familiar voice as she turned around to face Trish. Trish laughed as she quickly brought Andrea into a hug, "I love how you keep in touch", Trish said sarcastically as the two pulled away. Andrea smiled apologetically as she said, "I'm sorry, Trish, but after what happened, I just wanted to get away from everyone". Trish nodded understandably, "I figured you'd run away, which brings to my next question, what in hell are you doing here?"

"Facing my fears", Andrea said boldly. "It's time that I stopped running and face my past head on, it's the only way I'll ever be able to put closure on things". Trish smiled as she said, "Well, it's about time". She wrapped her arm around Andrea's shoulder as she guided her down the hall. "Let's go get something to eat while you tell me about yourself", Trish joked.

ooo

"Okay no offense, but I'm glad you finally had the mind to see how messed up you were", Trish said later on while the two were finishing their food. Andrea laughed lightly, "Thanks Trish...I guess. I missed your blunt attitude". The two women laughed. Trish went to take a swallow of her water when Andrea noticed the rather big rock that was settled on her ring finger. "So when were you going to tell me you were engaged?" Andrea asked as she pointed towards Trish's hand. Trish smiled as she put down her bottle, "Well, I wanted to catch up with you first. But yeah...I'm getting married".

"I can see that", Andrea joked. "So, when did this happen?"

"Few months ago, his name is Steven. We were on and off for a while but we finally got together shortly after you left", Trish explained.

"That's great, Trish", Andrea said sincerely. "Congrats, I'm really happy for you".

"Thanks", Trish smiled. Andrea looked down at her own bare hand, would she have been engaged by now if things were different? Trish looked over at Andrea and noticed the sad expression that briefly passed over the young woman's face. "You can't go thinking like that ya know? Thinking 'what ifs', I mean", she stated. Andrea looked up and said, "I know, but it's hard not to sometimes". Andrea looked down at her watch, "Oh man, I better go. I wanted to stop by and see Stephanie before I left". She stood up and smiled at Trish, "It's been great catching up with you".

"Like wise, just don't go another 2 years without stopping by again. I have to give you your invitation to the wedding", Trish said. Andrea smiled, "I promise, for real this time". She gave the blonde-haired woman another hug before heading towards the exit.

After leaving the catering room, Andrea went to continue down the hall before hearing another familiar voice not too far away. Gathering her wits, Andrea slowly inched her way closer to the voice. She stood out of sight and watched as Dave finished talking to Paul (HHH). After watching Paul leave, Andrea showed herself and said nervously, "Hey there, stranger".

Dave's eyes widened as he saw the young brunette turn the corner and greet him. Andrea, he almost couldn't believe it. "Wow", was all he said as he stepped closer to Andrea. He watched as she fidgeted in front of him, displaying her nervousness. Afraid to give her a hug, he stood there for a moment to recollect his thoughts. She was honestly the last person he'd imagine to show up again. Coming up with anything to say to disrupt the silence, Dave smiled politely and said, "I'm sorry, it's just that--I never thought I'd see you again. At least not here".

Andrea forced a small laugh as she said, "Yeah well, I'm full of surprises. So, how's it been?" She silently cursed herself for being so cliche as she looked away.

"It's been 2 years" Dave pointed out. "A lot has happened". Andrea nodded, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Noticing the change in the mood, Dave quickly said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything. It's just weird to see you all of a sudden, after everything that happened..."

"Yeah, I understand", Andrea interrupted. "I just thought I'd stop over here and say hi, I gotta be going anyway". Turning to walk away, Andrea was stopped by Dave who pulled the brunette into a friendly hug, "It's nice to see you again", Dave, said as he pulled away. "Will you be around later?" Andrea shrugged and answered, "I'm not too sure yet, it depends." Nodding understandably, Dave step back and said, "I haven't seen him around yet, but I'm sure he should be here anytime".

Andrea nodded and headed opposite of Dave, "Thanks", she said quietly. Dave smiled as he watched Andrea head back down the hallway. _"This is going to be an interesting night"_, he thought to himself as he headed toward the locker room.

_"That was horribly awkward"_, Andrea said to herself moments later. Sure, she didn't expect to be welcomed with open arms, but still she couldn't help but be a little disappointed with her conversation with the wrestler.

So involved in her thoughts, Andrea didn't notice the tall figure that she had passed. Taking a double take, the man quickly followed in pursuit of the young woman, "Andrea, is that you?" the man called out to the woman in front of him.

Andrea stopped; she felt her whole body freeze up. She slowly turned her body to face the person who had called out her name.

_"Oh boy"_, Andrea thought to herself.

ooo

**OMG...who is it? John, Randy, Chewbacca?! LOL!! Who knows? I know this was a little boring, but this chapter was needed to catch you guys up on everything. I promise things will heat up in the next chapter. I know I don't deserve it, but reviews would greatly be appreciated. Thanks to everyone who have stuck by me throughout this fic, I seriously love you guys!!**

**Oh, and don't forget to vote on the poll that's on my profile!!**


End file.
